Hetalia x Reader: Sumomo's Potion
by gamergirlexp
Summary: What happens when you, the Axis intelligence on the secrets of the allies, gets drenched in a love potion? you x Multiple countries
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia x Reader**

You were a small country near the center of Europe, but south of Switzerland. It was the middle of WWII. You had joined the Axis because they had secretly helped you out before... many times before... and you wanted to pay them back by helping them. You were an expert on a few of the Allied countries, and your extensive knowledge was just what they needed. The only problem was, they were having the first meeting that you were invited to and you were almost running late.

"Shit, I'm going to be soooo laaaate!" you said while sprinting to the meeting place. The place was almost twenty minutes away and you didn't have a car, nor a bike. Running was the only option you had left. At least you were fit and ran pretty fast. Suddenly a bottle fell from the sky and hit you in the head, splashing a liquid all over your hair, face, and clothes. You stopped running.

"What the... ?" you yelled, wiping the liquid out of your eyes. It was slightly gooey, but almost as liquidy as water. You looked at it on your fingers; it was a pinkish, clear color. Luckily none of the glass gave you more than a headache. No cuts or bruises were visible.

Suddenly a girl with long, pink hair, a white dress with a big red heart on the chest, puffy white sleeves, and pink boots with white heels landed in front of you.

"OMG! I am soooooo sorry! I accidentally dropped my love potion. NOOOO! This is like soooooo bad!" She started flailing her arms for a moment. You couldn't help but giggle a little at how funny she looked while she was freaking out. That's when you realized what she said.

"L-love potion?..." You asked.

"Huh?" She stopped freaking out for a moment and looked back at you. "Yeah, and I am, like soooooooooooooooooo sorry! The bottle was super slippery. And I was just taking a quick rest on the planet...nooooo... it took me sooooo long to get that too!"

"Okay, slow down. Who are you, and what do you mean by... l-love potion?" You asked, a little shocked at what the weird girl said.

"... I am Sumomo from planet Ahotoron." She smiled. "And I am on a journey to find love. A little while ago I found out that you could get a love potion from some place waaaay out there. Just past the last planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. So I flew out and got one."

You were shocked. An alien you had just met had come from some planet you've never even heard of and just randomly dropped a potion on your head. By now, though, the potion had already soaked into your skin, hair, and clothes. It seemed as if it had dried up already.

"Hey what's your name?" Asked Sumomo.

"I am the country of Bellesym." you replied. You thought that it wouldn't matter if an alien girl knew you were a country. That's when you remembered.

"Oh no! I'm sooo late!" you yelled while starting to run off. "Sorry about the potion! Bye!"

Sumomo sighed. "Now I'll have to go aaaaall the way back..." She flew off into the sky.

When you had gotten to the building, you found that you were only actually two minutes late. If it weren't for that Girl stopping you then you would have been on time. You ran into the room as quietly as possible and scurried to your seat next to Italy. In the room was Japan, who was currently talking about a plan he had thought of, Germany was listening intently, but obviously knew that you were late and had just came in, and Italy who seemed to be in LaLaLand. Japan sat back down.

Germany turned towards you and said, "Everybody, this is the country of Bellesym, she will aid us in our planning with her extensive knowledge of the Allies."

you stood up and said, "Sorry I'm late, I got hit in the head with a bottle on my way here." You stopped, hoping that they would think it was a joke and laugh a bit. "A-anyways, did you know England is right there, hiding in the random bush in that corner?"

You pointed to the bush that, then sweat-dropped and jumped out the window.

"Ve~! You saved us from England!" Italy jumped up and hugged you, his nose in your hair for a moment. You both sat back down.

Throughout the meeting, You all talked about plans, and slowly turned towards the topic of a bush peeking in the window which led to you sneaking over and repeatedly hitting the bush with a branch you broke off of it. Though, you couldn't help but notice the slight blush on Italy's cheeks every now and then.

You were invited to a meeting next week before you had left. They complemented your skills on finding England's hiding places, but you just guessed that they always overlooked any bushes that sweat-dropped when finding him. On your way home, you heard something.

"Bellesin! Bellesin!"

You turned around to see Sumomo floating down to you.

"Bellesin!" She exclaimed just before landing in front of you.

"It's Bellesym! SYM!" You corrected her.

She looked at you with a big smile. "Sorry, Bellesym, but look! I got another potion!" She held up a skinny bottle with a clear-pink liquid in it.

"Not to be mean, but why would I care?" You asked, confused as to why Sumomo wanted to show you.

"Well... I was kind of wondering... if you knew any guys around here that were... single." She requested.

You thought for a moment. "I don't think that I know many more other than the countries, but -"

"May I please meet them? I soooo wanna find love!" She seemed very excited.

"Don't you have any other planets to check?" You asked almost coldly.

"No... I mean... well, it's a suuuuper long way until another planet with life and I just flew all the way to Andromeda and back..." She trailed off for a moment. "May I at least stay with you? Just for tonight? Pleeeease?"

You thought for a moment. "Fine, but you have to follow my rules, I don't want you leaving behind a trail of disaster..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you awoke to some rays of sun peeking in through your window's curtains. You got up and walked into the kitchen, still wearing you pajamas. Sumomo was in there getting some cereal.

"Morning'" She greeted you while smiling happily. "There was a guys here earlier who left a note for you. He was cute! Maybe that potion does work! Of course, I never really doubted it. I'm saving mine for when I..." You started zoning out while getting a glass of milk. After chugging it down, you turned around and asked, "Who was it?"

"What?" She replied, confused.

"Who was at the door this morning?" You replied.

"Oh, Here's the note. I don't know his name.

The note read:

Dear Bellesym,

Would you like to get some pasta tonight? I want to take you to the best place I know!

~Italy

You almost spit out your milk when you read the note.

"I-Italy?" You thought. "Italy wants to take me out on a.. d-d-date!"

You calmed down and breathed for a moment.

"What does it say? Can I read it?" Sumomo asked excitedly. "I didn't want to read it before because it's an invasion of your privacy... and I didn't want to get kicked out right away."

You handed the note to Sumomo. Her face went from happy to ecstatic.

"OMG! You HAVE to let me give you a makeover!"

That night, you had on a beautiful pink dress and a pink bow in your hair.

"Oh! You look sooo pretty!" Sumomo commented.

Suddenly you heard knocks on your door. When you opened it, arms sprung around you, holding you for almost a minute and a half.

"Ve~! You're so beautiful, Bellesym!" Italy exclaimed.

You blushed as he grabbed you hand and dragged you into his car. He drove faster than a race car driver, and more recklessly than a two year old, but you made it there in one piece, and with your body intact.

You both shared a big bowl of the best pasta you'd ever had. He hugged you and kissed you all throughout the date. You loved it. After the date, he insisted that you go to his house, but you declined. As much as you would love to go to his house, you would prefer to keep Sumomo from destroying your own home. Sure you don't know if Sumomo was an alien that would do that, but why take the risk?

Once home, Italy gave you a long kiss good bye, and left with you blushing wildly. Sumomo ran towards the door to see you laying against it, daydreaming.

"Hey! Bellesym! How was the date? Does he have a friend who's single?" She asked excitedly.

"Huh?" you snapped out of your daydream. "The date was wonderful, and no, I don't think his friends are looking for a relationship right now." you replied.

Sumomo giggled and said, "Come on! There's got to be someone! If you don't help me, then maybe I'll follow you to your work sometime and steal a few of you co-workers."

you both started laughing. That night was like a sleepover party. You both started to get to know each other well, and started to become friends. You told her how you're an expert on certain boys your team is up against, and she told you how popular she was to other aliens as a singer.

Then suddenly she asked, "Hey Bellesym, I've been wanting to ask, you keep calling you and your earthling friends 'countries', but I thought that a country was a region of land with a name, not a human."

"Um... yeah... I AM the country. I am the personification, like a human version." you replied smiling. "And so are some of my friends."

Sumomo's eyes lit up. She started waving her hands wildly while saying, "OMG! Are you kidding me! It would be soooooooo cool to pair up with an actual country!"

You instantly regretted telling her, but then you realized, "What if she could help against the allies?"

You waited until she sat down again and asked her, "I was just wondering. But would you be able to help us, the team of countries I'm on, to win this war?"

"No." She said instantly while smiling. "But I can help by singing to keep peace."

You felt a little depresssion fall over you. Then you had an idea. "What if you sang to keep morale up?"

"Sorry, no." She said. "My music prevents fighting. It's got hearts and pink, and loooooots of love!"

She flung her hands into the air when she said love. You started giggling as how that looked.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, you had gotten a call from the Axis countries saying they needed help. The Allies were closing in, getting closer at every hour, while the Axis were running low on ammo and other supplies. You quickly gathered up all the supplies available to you that they needed, reminded Sumomo of the rules of staying at your house, and quickly starting running to their current location. It took a while to get there without a car, but you were still strong enough to carry many of the supplies needed. Once you arrived, you ran to Germany, who was behind a half destroyed barricade, loading a gun.

You crouched down next to him and asked, "Are you okay? I brought lots more ammo, and some more weapons. I also brought water bottles, and some food."

He looked up at you once he finished reloading and said, "Italy has Already retreated." You already knew that was going to happen. A better comment would be when.

"And Japan and I are already down to about 40% of our men." Germany continued.

"I can help! I have sniper grade shooting skills, but I don't have very many people, and since it would take too long just to mobilize, I would have to shoot them myself." you replied quickly. Germany sighed and said, "Well, your all we've got left, so okay."

"Oh!" You remembered something. "I brought A LOT of grenades!" You dropped two giant bags that were filled as much as they could be with grenades. Germany's eyes widened as he saw all them.

"W-wow!" He said as you both grabbed a few grenades. You threw a few for direct hits, and so did Germany. You got out your sniper rifle while Germany threw a few more. As you started aiming it, you saw a grenade flying back at you both, and you both quickly tried to get away, but it was too late. You both were fine, but the explosion flung you into Germany and you were knocked out.

When you awoke, you were in a bed you didn't recognize, and Germany, Italy, and Japan were at your bedside. When your eyes flickered open, Italy jumped on to you with a big hug and yelled, "Ve~! Your alive! I was so worried!" Italy was sobbing while hugging you tightly.

"W-where am I?" you asked, trying to breath with Italy hugging you.

"You are at my house" said Germany, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Japan and I didn't know where you lived and Italy was so frantic that he couldn't tell me."

"Ow!" You thought as you tried to check your body for any bruises or injuries. Your arm was slightly wounded, but bandaged, and your legs were cut a bit. You also saw that you were wearing different clothes.

"D-did somebody take off my clothes?" Italy looked up, and replied.

"You were wearing these when I got here." Japan and him looked at Germany.

"I checked for wounds, but I did not do anything else. I just didn't want you to be covered in blood, and don't worry, I never took off your underclothes. I swear." Germany was blushing wildly as he tried to explain.

At this point of Germany's embarrassment, Japan just walked out sighing, Italy was wide-eyed, and you were laughing.

"I don't mind. Just remember that next time you do it, it better be dire, or I'll kick your ass." You said while still giggling a little. You suddenly remembered Sumomo.

"Oh shit! Italy, you know where I live, do you think you could quickly go there to check up on Sumomo. She's a... a friend. A friend who's staying with me from... a... a faraway place." Italy looked at you for a moment, then smiled again and replied, "She's that girl with the pink hair, right? Sure, I will be back soon!" Italy ran out and drove off towards your house. After you heard him drive off, you laid back down on the bed, and closed your eyes. It was just you and Germany there, and the love potion might have gotten to him, too.

"B-Bellesym." Germany spoke as he looked at you, slightly, while you still had your eyes closed. "I know Italy went on a date with you before, but...do you think... that..maybe... you could go out with me sometime?"

Germany was usually more straight forward, and you'd never seen heard him this nervous before, so it surprised you much more when he said that.

"U-um... A-are you s-sure that you want t-to go out w-with me? I-I mean, not that I wouldn't want to... it's just..." you stopped talking. You realized that it had to be the potion, and also noticed that while you were talking to Germany, you had opened your eyes, and sat up. Seeing him, he really looked good. You blushed and laid back down again. After closing your eyes, you felt a pair of warm lips touching yours. You opened your eyes again, to see Germany, giving you a very passionate kiss. He slowly pulled his lips away from yours.

"I think I love you Bellesym." said Germany, as you were blushing like crazy.

Germany climbed onto your body and kissed you again. Your body was starting to hurt as he stayed on you, but you didn't care. That is, until he accidentally touched you arm. He drew his lips away, and rolled onto the bed, next to you, as you flinched for a moment. You tried to hide your pain, but it hurt too much. Tears formed in your eyes a bit, as Germany took you in for a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, it'll heal soon." He assured. The two of you fell asleep hugging eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

When you awoke, Germany was still hugging you, but he had his shirt off, and had comfier pants on. Your head was resting on his chest.

"He must have changed while I was asleep." you thought. You checked your wounds to see if any of them healed enough to move again. Your cuts on your legs had healed a lot, but your arm was still hurting. You decided to try and get up anyways, but before you could, you felt a warms kiss on your forehead.

"Guten morgen, meine schönheit." said Germany. You looked up at him. You had never seen him so relaxed before; he was smiling. You were pulled in for another hug. He felt so strong as you hugged back.

"M-may I use your shower?" you asked as he slowly released his grip.

"Yes, It is down the hall, to the right. There should be a towel already in there." He replied, as he smiled softly at you.

Later, after you got out of the shower, Italy bursted into Germany's front door.

"Germany! Germany! I had a wonderful night! Bellesym's friend is so nice! We're going out now!" You heard him yelling, while running around the house, frantically looking for Germany. The comment both made you nervous, and relieved you. Italy had basically cheated on you, but he wouldn't be mad that you had 'almost' slept with his best friend. You put the clothes you had before on, and ran to Italy.

"Hey Italy!" you said as he saw you and stopped.

"Ah, B-Bellesym... I am sooo soorrryyy!" Italy started crying. "I didn't mean to-" You cut him off before he finished.

"It's okay."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I fell asleep with Germany anyways. I mean we didn't...um... do it, but we probably would've if I wasn't so hurt... so.. yeah.. I guess I should apologize too." you were embarrassed during the last part of your comment.

"Oh? Yay! You're not mad at me!" Italy jumped up and hugged you, smiling. Germany walked out of the bedroom, still wearing comfy pants and no shirt.

"That's so nice Italy." He said while walking towards you. He put his arm around your waist and said, "Then I hope you don't mind me taking Bellesym."

You blushed at the comment. Italy smiled brightly, and said, "Yay! Germany finally got a girlfriend!"

Germany blushed and glared at Italy for a moment.

"...Well... I'm still... thinking about it... so..." You trailed off, not knowing what to say. You didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially after Italy's comment, but you didn't want to use him. The love potion may have been the only thing making him want you.

Italy and Germany didn't know what to say. Germany looked sad, and Italy looked like he regretted that last comment.

"I'm going to go out for a bit..." You said before grabbing your jacket, which was hanging by the door, and putting your shoes on. Making sure to go fast enough to get out before they could say something, You ran out thinking, "Oh my god... How do I fix this?..."

You walked into a restaurant near Germany's house. You had been here before, but you didn't know Germany's house was this close to it. Luckily, you had money that you stuffed in your coat pocket for just in case. You had ordered a small meal for breakfast, and a glass of milk. Because of all the thinking and worrying, you hadn't noticed it when a few people, sitting at different spots of the restaurant, were staring at you. They hid their faces every now and then, but they were watching you. Suddenly, you got very dizzy, and your head fell onto the table.

Still dizzy, you awoke on a couch in a room that was very well lit. Your eyes were still closed, but you tried to move your hand for a moment. Someone else was in the room, and saw you move a bit. They moved closer to you, and you could tell that their face was only about a foot away from yours. Taking the chance, you quickly punched as hard as you could in their direction.

"Ah! Shit!" You heard a familiar voice say, as he fell to the floor. You quickly opened your eyes and tried to get up. Your body was still a bit limp, but it wasn't to hard to move. Looking quickly, you saw an exit and ran for it. Suddenly, big arms came from around the corner and caught you, before you could get away.

"Where do you think you are going, little Bellesym?" Said another familiar voice. He picked you up, swung you over his should, and carried you back into the room.

Realizing who it was you yelled, "Russia, you ass, let me go!"

He set you down on the couch, and stood next to you. Getting up off of the floor was America, who now had a big red mark on his cheek.

"Damn, you punch hard!" He said as he got back on his feet."It stings, ah!" he said, poking it once.

Suddenly England walked in with a tray of tea, and set it on a table that was a few feet from the couch.

"Your're awake, I see." He said, looking at you, then looking wide eyed at America's cheek. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"She's feisty." America replied laughing a bit, as England facepalmed, irritated.


	5. Chapter 5

You took this chance to run while they were talking, you quickly hopped up while Russia was distracted by a bug that wouldn't leave him alone. Aiming for the door, you launched from the couch at speeds that could rival a cheetah. Even though, you were fast, though Russia still caught you by the collar, almost choking you.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't leave yet, little Bellesym." said Russia.

America and England walked over to you. They were only about two feet from you as they scanned you over for a minute. America was giggling at your attempt to escape, while England looked mid-thought.

"How could such a delicate little flower like you do that?" he thought aloud.

"Tell us everything you know about the Axis!" exclaimed America, still smiling.

"I'll talk if you let go of me..." You said in a weary voice. Russia released his grip on your arms, slowly, and you grabbed your injured arm for a moment. Trying to make it look like you weren't hurting, you rubbed it for a moment. Quickly, you punched England as hard as you could, and started running towards the door. Before you could make your escape, America grabbed your arm.

"Ow!" You fell to the ground. He had grabbed the part of your arm that was bandaged, and injured.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked America. Him and Russia kneeled down next to you.

"Ooowww...urgh..." He had squeezed so hard that the bleeding started again. The blood started to seep through the bandages, through your shirt, and onto your jacket.

"Oh shit! Did I do that!" America was frightened at the thought of squeezing through your arm.

"Ow... you... you id-diots...,,d-did this-s...to...m-me... yes-yes...turd-day...o-oooow..." you blacked out.

You awoke in a hospital bed with your arm bandaged again. America, Russia, England, and the rest of the allies were at your bedside. You flickered your eyes for a moment.

"She's awake!" one of them exclaimed.

"G'mornin' sunshine." you saw America's face, almost a foot from yours. You sat up thinking, "Oh god, how many times is this shit going to happen..."

"Get the fuck away from me! Your the fucking enemy! Do you want me to punch you again?" you freaked out. The Allies, the people who basically almost murdered your friends, actually saved you from a hemorrhage that they gave you... twice.

"Settle down! We just saved your bloody ass." yelled England as he glared at you.

You glared back, then got up. Your arm still hurt, but you wanted to get away from them as fast as possible. As you tried to walk off, Russia picked you up bridal style, and carried you back to your bed.

"You should get some rest my little Bellesym." He said softly to you. He looked at you very kindly, and that's when you realized it, "Russia must be affected by the love potion" you thought. "I forgot all about that!"

You grabbed your blanket and rolled over to the other side of the bed. There was a window with blue curtains and a tree with a bird's nest on it outside.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" asked France, who was standing next to China at the end of the bed.

"Yes, and I'm not afraid to admit it." he replied confidently. "You are very cute little Bellesym."You could feel his creepy stare gazing upon you. Shivering, you sat up and decided to change the conversation.

"Hey I got a question for you guys. Is China a girl, or a boy?"

Almost immediately everyone, except for China, started laughing. Even uptight England, and creepy Russia were laughing. America fell out of his chair as China walked to the exit.

"You are all so immature!" he yelled before walking out.

You stopped you giggling for a moment and remembered that you were surrounded by enemies. When the laughing died down a bit, you decided to inform them of something.

"You know, I don't know as much about the Axis as you'd think. At least not as much as I know about you guys."

Everyone looked shocked for a moment. "Wh-what!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, I was their intelligence on you guys, I know all your secrets."

They all stopped smiling. You did a creepy smile for them and laid back down. They were all very shocked.

"Wh-what exactly d-do you know about us anyway? I-it's not personal stuff. right? R-right?" asked France.

"Not really, I mean, not unless you count the fact that I know that you would like to kiss England personal." You giggled for a moment as you heard someone say, "Oh shit..."

The next morning you were allowed to leave the hospital. Your arm still hurt, but it was better than when you had first hurt it. The Allies still held you hostage, and asked for info, but you kept strong and kept your mouth shut no matter what. As you were put into a car with Russia and China on both sides, and America and England in the front, you remembered, "Hey, Where's Canada?"

"What?" Asked China and Russia.

"Canada? He is a part of the Allied team. You do know that... right?" You were a little worried. No one ever seemed to remember him, so you'd hoped that he wasn't left at the hospital... if he was there.

"Oh, never mind." you said, annoyed from trying to remember him.

"We're here!" Yelled America from the front seat. "Since Russia's got a crush on you, we thought it might be appropriate to live with him."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." you said aloud. You were frozen to the core the moment you stepped out of the car. Everyone waved by and drove off as Russia led you to his front door. He brought you inside and immediately said, "Would you like a shower?" He used his index finger to push your chin up so his eyes met yours.

"I could join you in there in a minute." He said as his creepy, yet kind smile got to you.

"N-no thank you." You hit his hand away and set your shoes next to the door. He picked you up bridal style and carried you out to the living room, where he set you on the couch. He laid down next to you saying, "You are the cutest thing thing I had ever seen." Before you had a chance to fight back, he kissed you on the lips. You quickly tried to push away, but he was too strong. He released his kiss long enough to take a breath, than kissed you again, this time with more passion. He forced his tongue into your mouth and you couldn't help it anymore. You were starting to like it, and hugged back. He released his grip on you.

"You want it now, da?" He said as he put his hand on your cheek. "We can go up to my room now." He said as he started getting up.

You felt as if you were covered by a spell, you couldn't help, but want to get up and follow him to his room. He laid you down on his bed and took off his boots and coat. He climbed onto the bed next to you and took off your shirt. He starting kissing you very passionately while moving his hands up and down your body very slowly. You moved your arms around him to remove his shirt. He looked very strong, and sexy. He pulled you in while you were admiring his body. You could feel his hard member poking at you leg. He rolled on top of you; you were filled with the fantasy of him inside of you, of you becoming one with Russia. Suddenly your arm hurt again. The pain was enough to snap you out of it and realize what was going on.

"Ow!.. n-no... R-Russia... I can't... It...It hurts.." You tried to get him to stop, but he only kept going more. He took off his pants, and his underwear, then, while you were resisting, he took off your shirt, bra, and pants. You quickly ran when he threw the clothes off of the bed. You escaped to the kitchen, and hid in a large cabinet. You could hear him searching for you.

"Come out my little Bellesym! I want you to become one with mother Russia."

You could just feel the creepy smile growing on his face. "I have to get this stupid potion to wear off!" you thought. Your skin started to get really cold. You remembered that Russia had taken off every bit of clothing on you except for your panties. You started crying, the coldness was biting as you harshly. You were sitting under a sink so the floor under you was cold and damp, and you couldn't take it anymore. Your head was resting on your knees with your arms wrapped around them. Suddenly light poured in and you heard a voice you wanted to hear the least.

"Aw... I am sorry Bellesym." you looked up to the Russia, frowning and looking like he regretted what he'd done. "If you come out, I will promise to give your clothes back and give you your own room... Bellesym?"

You looked at him for a moment longer, then started crawling out. Colder than ever, you had no choice, but to trust him. He did as he promised, you got your clothes back, and a room that was down the hall from his. The next morning, though, you awoke to Russia, holding your waist from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Midway through the day, the rest of the Allies showed up to do some more questioning. You sat on a couch in Russia's living room. Russia was sitting to your right, and the other Allies were in chairs in front of you.

"Well, how was your night?" asked France, while the others were snickering like children in class.

"Well," you started, "First, I froze my ass off, then I almost got raped by Russia." They were all shocked, while Russia frowned, and you continued, "And then I almost froze my ass off again, but this time while hiding in a damp cabinet with nothing, but my panties on. So, other than that, my night was perfect." You turned your head to the left to avoid eye contact with anyone. You looked back at them to see everyone, except for Russia who was still looking regretful, making nervous faces. They were all blushing, and probably thinking about you in just your panties. You glared at them angrily.

"We're sorry Bellesym. No one knew he'd go that far." said America, already regretting what they had done.

"We just wanted to give you a hard time, see if you'd crack." England said, looking away, but still sounding apologetic.

"Just shut up and get me out of here." you said, pissed at the fact that this was only a joke to them until now.

"You can stay with me if you want." offered America.

"Hell no, can't I just stay at a hotel or something?" you exclaimed angrily.

"Well, we need to keep an eye on you."

You thought for a moment. Then you got a plan, "Fine, I'll stay at England's house."

England quickly looked at you in shock.

"Wh-what?" He exclaimed confused at the request. "You're not planning to punch me again are you?"

"Nah, you could even bring someone else along to make sure I don't... not Russia though!" you tried convincing him to let you go.

"Alright, fine. I'm going to regret this, but, America... do you want to stay at my house for a while?" England looked as if he was going to die saying the last comment.

"Sure dude! I would love to!" America exclaimed before getting up and saying, "Interrogation adjourned! I'm gonna go pack!" he said before running out the door, jumping into his car and driving off.

"... He was our ride... wasn't he?: you said, staring out the window at where the car was.

"Yes...yes he was." said England.

"I'll get my car!" exclaimed Russia before jumping up happily at the fact that he got to see you a while longer.

After arriving at England's house, he showed you to your room, and told you all of the rules, but you only heard a few, because of the fact that the list was probably longer than the house itself. He left you in the room to get accompanied to it, and to America/ Bellesym proof the house. You almost instantly fell asleep on the bed once you laid down.

An hour later, America burst into your room yelled, "Bellesym! There's a phone call for ya!"

You looked up wearily, flicked him off American style so he would understand your hatred at being woken up, and laid your head back down.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! We're treating you better than any other people we'd kidnapped for information! Didn't Italy or Germany tell you what happened when they were kidnapped?" He replied as he walked towards you, and sat on the bed.

You put the pillow on your face, trying not to show your laughter as you remembered them Italy telling you what happened.

"I hear laughter." America said laughing a bit. You swung the pillow at him and yelled ,"Get out of my room!"

America ran out laughing, but opened the door and popped his head in one more time to say, "But remember, there's a phone call for ya from someone called Sumomo!" then he closed the door.

It took a moment for you to register what he had said. You quickly ran up to the door, and opened it to see America, still there.

"Want me to show you to the phone?" he asked, grinning widely. You just nodded and followed him to the phone in the living room. You picked it up and said, "Hello?"

America never left the room, and England was in there already, reading a paper, so you'd guessed that they either didn't trust you, or didn't believe in privacy.

"OMG! Hey Bellesym! Like, long time, no see! What's been going on?" You sat down in a chair next to the phone and giggled for a moment.

"Hey Sumomo. I've just been kidnapped by the Allies, nothin' much." America and England looked a little surprised at how nonchalant you were about that statement.

"Oh, well... I found out more about the love potion." Sumomo answered.

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, I found out that the love potion has stages. Stage one, is soaking into the organisms DNA and some other sciency stuff and makes anyone who smells, tastes, or even feels the stuff, fall for the organism. Stage two is that when the organism get turned on, he or she will get overtaken by the potion, and will do it with whoever is, like, turning them on. I tried it on before Italy came over and that must have been why I...accidentally... stole your boyfriend..." Sumomo realized what she was saying and quickly responded with, "I'm like soooo sorry!"

You quickly replied before she could say any more, "Th-that's okay! At least that explains a few things. Thanks, Sumomo, I have to go now, bye! Oh, and don't you dare destroy my house!"

"Don't worry! I'm at Italy's house now! Well, I'm calling from your house, but Italy's friend, Germany suggested it saying that if I don't 'I could be endangering you or Italy' or something like that. Bye!"

You both hung up. You thought for a moment, then asked, "Hey, was Russia the one who carried me to that one place that I first woke up in?"

America looked at you confused, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

You were shocked, all the pieces fell together.

"Just a guess." You responded. "I'm going to my room to finish my nap."

You walked to your room, and plopped on the bed. Italy had smelled you hair before when he hugged you at the meeting. You had landed on Germany when the grenade had exploded near you both. Russia had carried you to the room you had been kidnapped to. "Now." you thought. "Now, did anything else happen?" You thought for a few minutes before remembering, "Wait! Didn't I put that pillow on my head... then I... hit America with it." You remembered that you had specifically hit him in the face with it, he could have been affected by it too.

"Dammit!"

After a while you were called down to dinner, you were still a little out of it, because you had just woken up from a nap, but about halfway down to the dining room, you had remembered something very important. England was the worst cook on the planet, maybe even the universe, and you didn't feel like dieing that night.

You sat at the table in the dining room, hoping that America was cooking tonight. Suddenly England came out of the kitchen carrying who knows what, and you felt very crushed. He gave you and him some of... it. Suddenly America walked in, sat down, and pulled a burger out of his jacket.

"America... May I please... have a burger?" you asked, almost pleadingly.

"Not unless you tell us the secrets of the Axis." He said laughing.

"No way in hell!" You exclaimed.

"Well, then I'm not givin' it to ya."

"Oh no! Look out behind you America!" he looked behind himself, while you quickly switched the burger with whatever England had made for you, and took a few bites. America turned back around while saying, "I don't see any-" He noticed what you had done. He smiled at you for a moment.

"Your quick!" He laughed for a moment, and took out another burger. England had finished eating about then

"You've been wearing the same clothes for about three days now, right? Well, How about tomorrow we go and get some clothes for you." He offered.

"um, sure!" You were very happy that you could finally get out of the clothes that you had been wearing since you were kidnapped. That's when you'd remembered, these weren't your clothes, they were Germany's. Only the jacket and shoes were actually yours. You sighed remembering how you'd left Germany and Italy. America noticed how sad you looked.

"What's wrong Bellesym? Want another burger?" America put his hand on your back as you took another bite of the burger you stole from him.

"No, I'll be in my room." You grabbed the rest of the burger and headed towards the door.

"Wait, you are not bringing that greasy thing into your room!" England yelled angrily at you. You gave him and icy stare that sent shivers down his spine and replied, "Fuck off."

You walked out as America started laughing. England fell back into his chair, glaring at America.

"Oh,fine. I'll go talk to her." He walked out after you.

When you got to your room, you laid down in your bed, and finished the burger. After that, you pulled the covers over your head and fell half asleep. Suddenly, America came in sat on the bed again.

"What's wrong Bellesym?" he asked you softly. You moved the covers under you so he couldn't pull them off. He, then, put his arms around you for a hug, and pulled the cover off of your head.

"There's that cute face again!" He said before giving you a little kiss on the cheek. You blushed, but kept ignoring him.

"You're not gonna budge, are you?" He asked. You shook you head 'no'.

"Well, then, I'm gonna have to make you." He laid down next to you on the bed, and pulled you in for a hug from the back. You started trying to squirm out, but he was too strong, and held you in place. He turned your body around, and held you close to him.

"L-let go!" you yelled, trying to get free from his grasp.

"Then tell me what's wrong." He smiled calmly at you, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"It's none of your business!" You were getting tired, but kept trying to escape his grasp. He gave you a kiss on the lips that was quick, but lovingly.

"Please, I'm worried about you." He spoke softly. That's when you were completely sure than the potion had gotten to him. You had given up at this point and decided to just keep quiet.

"Beeeelleeeesyyyym." He said, trying to get you to talk. You closed your eyes, and pretended to fall asleep. America chuckled for a moment, then pulled your head onto his chest.

"I love you Bellesym."


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, you had actually fallen asleep in his warm embrace. You woke up later that night while it was still dark, and found that he had fallen asleep hugging you. He had lightened his grip on you so you were able to leave his embrace whenever you wanted to. It was dark in the room, but the moonlight coming from the window was enough for you to see his face. You saw that he had forgotten to take off his glasses.

"He actually looks kind of cute." you thought for a moment. "Wait! It's not him, it's got to be the potion affecting me!" You shook your head and pushed him away from you. That when you realized that you were already hugging next to the edge of the bed. You heard a 'bang' as America hit the floor next to the bed.

You giggled as he got up off the floor.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt!" He rubbed his head and looked at you.

"Oh, did I fall asleep in here?" He laid down in front of you again, and pulled you in close by your waist. He gave you a long, smooth, kiss on the lips.

"I love you Bellesym." he said softly into your ear. You blushed and tried to push him away again. He held to you tightly, and put an arm on your back. He pulled you in even closer and said, "I see you blushing. Your so cute, can't we... just for one night?"

You started to lose control of your body, stage two had just kicked in. You tried to stop, but it was pointless. The potion had taken all control of your body. You pulled him in closer, and gave him a very passionate kiss as your tongues fought for dominance. When you both stopped the kiss for a breath, he took off his jacket and threw it behind him. He, then, slipped off your shirt, and started kissing down your neck. You moaned in ecstasy.

He pulled off your pants, and kissed you down your chest, while pulling off your bra. You slipped off his shirt and admired his finely toned chest. He came in for one more kiss before saying, "God, you're beautiful." and he pulling off your panties. You brushed through his hair with your fingers. He moaned as you brushed across Nantucket. You started pulling on his hair, he looked very blushed, and cute, and you wanted to see him like that more.

You sat up and pushed him down onto his back. He blushed as you pulled off his pants, and his underwear. His member was pretty big, but you tried to fit it into your mouth. What you couldn't fit, you played with, with your hands. He gripped the sheets, moaning your name. His face was flushed, and getting redder as you kept going. You started holding his waist down as he tried to buck into your mouth. His moans of ecstasy were very addicting to you, and you wanted him to do it more. You sucked harder and harder, until he came into your mouth. You swallowed his seed and laid your head on his chest.

You looked at him, his face rosy and adorable. Suddenly he grabbed you and flung you under him.

"My turn." He voiced before sliding his member along your entrance.

You nodded and said, "Please, be gentle."

He slid into you. You felt an initial pain, and a few tears formed in your eyes, but they were kissed away by America.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked smoothly. You shook your head no, and he slid into you further. He, then pulled out about half way, and slid in again. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. He started slow and gentle, but he steadily quickened his pace. You were filled with pleasure. He kept going , faster and faster, harder and harder. The bed started to creek he pumped into you.

A few rooms over, England had woken up.

"What is that noise?" He thought.

"Oh Alfred!" You screamed with pleasure.

England's eyes went wide.

"I-it's nothing... n-nothing..." He thought to himself, as he tried to get back to sleep.

The next morning, you awoke with him giving you a kiss. Your eyes fluttered for a moment.

"G'morning beautiful." He said, smiling at you.

It took you a moment to register what was going on, but after thinking for a moment, you'd realized what had happened.

"Oh... my... god..." You thought. "I...I did not have sex with him...Oh my god!"

You tried to keep calm. If he saw you freaking out, you would probably end up accidentally telling him about the potion. You didn't know what anyone would do if they found out you had a love potion on you right now, and you'd rather not find out. England would probably put you in quarantine.

"Want to take a shower together?" He asked you, taking you out of your thoughts. You quickly sat up.

"N-no thank you. I'll be fine alone." You grabbed your clothes, and ran to the bathroom. After grabbing a towel, and getting into the shower, you started thinking.

"You know... every encounter with the love potion that I've had so far had been getting closer and closer to sex..." You thought. "First it was a date, but not in bed, with Italy. Then It was in bed, but just kissing, with Germany. After that, it was in bed, and clothes off with Russia, and now it was full on sex with America... closer and closer..." You sighed thinking, "What's going to happen next?..."

After your shower, you felt refreshed, but still nervous. You still didn't know how to react to what happened last night. You had all the memories, just not the control. It was as if the potion just pulled out hidden passion, rather than actually taking control of your body.

After you'd gotten dressed and downstairs, you insisted to England that you weren't hungry, and he took you out get some clothes. When you arrived at one the shops, you were amazed. You were never really one of fashion, you and all of your bosses usually focused on information, and spy work. That's how you knew so much about all of the other countries, that's how you sustained yourself financially. All of the dresses here, compared to the ones you had at your home, were completely fabulous, and amazingly beautiful.

"W-wow..." You thought. England saw you staring and mocked, "What? Are these not up to your bloody standards, cause I'm not getting anything fancier for an Axis member."

"Th-they're beautiful..."

He looked at you shocked. "Wha...what?..."

"Can I get this one?" You asked, grabbing a red one with short sleeves.

He looked at you like you were crazy, facepalmed, and said, "Sure."

You saw him facepalm, and asked, "What? What did I do? Did I not follow one of your stupid rules?"

"No.. It's just... These are all dressed and clothes that haven't been in style for decades. In fact, the one your looking at right now is an old maid uniform, with some of the frills and lace pulled off."

"Soooooo... can I still get it?"

"You still want it?"

"Hey, one dress is better than no dress, and besides, no one in my country actually wears 'style' they usually wear 'comfort', and 'easy to move in'."

You both went silent as you kept a grip on the dress.

"Fine..." He said as he facepalmed again. You squeed with excitement for a moment before taking the dress and going to try it on. On your way to try it on, you'd noticed a matching pair of stockings and boots. The stockings were red, and the boots were white. Because of the dresses design, and the fact that the bottom of the dress was white, the stockings and boots actually made the dress look better. You quickly grabbed them to try on with the dress.

When you tried them on, you thought the outfit was beautiful, and got England to buy it for you. After a while, you had gotten as much clothing as you thought you'd need. After you got back to the house, you threw on the outfit with the red dress, and showed it to America.

"Well, what do you think? And don't say it's stupid or I'll kick your ass." You giggled a little while saying the threat.

"It's so pretty!" He gave you a hug while saying, "Your so adorable!"

You blushed. "Where's England? I want to thank him for the outfit."

He thought for a moment. "I don't know... he's probably in this one place..."

"What one place?" You asked curiously.

"Oh, he probably didn't tell you about this place. I can show you where!" You nodded and followed him. He took you to a dungeon-like door, that opened to a large room with brick walls, and a giant magic circle on the floor. You saw England on the other side of the room, he was looking into a book.

You called out his name, and started running towards him. He jumped at hearing your voice, as quickly turned around. It was about halfway through the room when the floor lit up. Wind started swirling around and you fell you the floor. On your knees you saw the wind swirl up and engulf you. A few seconds later, it died down. England and America ran up to you, and tried to help you up.

Your outfit was transformed from an old red dress with red stockings, and white boots, to a bright red dress with no sleeves, a bow on your chest and near the bottom left of the dress, red stockings, and smaller, white, boots, with bows on the front. You also has on a headband with red bows and white frills, and a pair of white gloves with white bows on them.

When you got up, you felt different. You couldn't tell how, but you did. You looked up and said, "Master England, Master America. How are you today?"

"Oh shit. What did you do!" exclaimed America.

"Me? I was practicing spells until she ran in here." He looked at you and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong, Master England?" You said as you looked at him innocently. He blushed and replied, "No... and I'm not your master."

You smiled. "Okay. What about you Master America? Would you like me to call you that?"

"Hell ye-" America was cut off by England who quickly yelled, "Hell no! You are not the maid here."

"Oh, but I am." You replied seductively. "I am the sexy maid who does it with Master every night."

They were both speechless. England took both of your hands in his and replied, "N...no... You are not a maid. You are a country. You are the country of Bellesym."

He tried for about an hour before saying, "Oh... I give up!"

America, who was now sitting in a chair next to you and England, asked, "May I try something?"

England looked at him and replied, "Sure, whatever."

America stood up, and said, "I love you Bellesym. Would you like to-" England drop kicked America onto the floor, and yelled, "You're hornier than France! Will you just focus!"

America sat up, and laughed for a moment. "But I really love her!"

England glared at him for a moment. "Are you under this siren's spell or something you twit? She's the enemy!"

"No, she's on the same team as the enemy. It's not the same." America got off of the floor.

England glared at him as if he were an idiot. "It's the same bloody thing."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh! I have an idea!" America exclaimed. "Can you tell us the secrets of the Axis?"

"No." You quickly responded. "But I can tell you eachother's secrets."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I would need permission from Master Germany, Master Japan, and Master Italy."

They sighed.

"I'll examine her spell…" England said as he grabbed your hand, and started leading you towards his desk in the end of the room. America grabbed your other hand.

"Wait, this is a once in a lifetime chance!" America a puppy pouted while still grasping your hand.

England glared at America and replied, "No way in hell am I letting you use her!"

"It's not using if she wants it." America chuckled at the statement.

"She's under a bloody spell!" England pulled your hand out of America's grasp, and said, "And I'm sure you pounded her enough last night!" He dragged you off to his desk while you waved 'bye' to America.

He waved back, and then scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, before walking out.

England tested your new outfit, his magic circle, and any smaller variations that could have happened, for hours, but came up with nothing.

He yawned before saying, "I think I'll have to stop for tonight…"

"Would master like to—"

"No! No thank you…" He replied frantically. "And don't let America into your room again… I've already lost enough sleep, and I'll need to burn those sheets…"

You moved in close to him, and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're flustered.

England backed away a step, blushing. He looked away in hopes that you didn't see him blush. He looked back at you to see you smiling warmly at him, and blushed even more. Suddenly he grabbed your hand and led you out of the dungeon-like room.

"I can't take it anymore…" he said as he led you down a hall. "You're just so… cute." He smiled at you.

When you both arrived at his room, you went in, and sat on the bed as he closed the door. He took off his shirt, walked over to you, and gave a passionate kiss while lowering you onto the bed. You wrapped your arms around him, keeping him close. He started taking off your dress, moving his hands along your sides, and flung it off while breaking the kiss.

"Oh Master…" You said seductively.

He pulled off your stockings, and your underwear, kissing down your neck, to your breast, to your tummy as you moaned in ecstasy. Suddenly you both heard a click, and looked at the door. It was America, fuming mad.

"I know what you're thinking… but… I-it's not what it looks like!" England said nervously.

America had his arms crossed as he glared at the both of you. He walked into the room, picked you up bridal style off of the bed, and carried you out of the room.

He set you down in your room, and gave you one long kiss on the lips before leaving you to sleep. Before you fell asleep, though, you felt as if someone was crying, and yelling for help.

The next morning, you awoke, feeling weird. You looked at what you were wearing, and found that you didn't have anything on, except for your white boots, a pair of gloves, and a headband. You looked nervously around your room thinking, "I didn't do it again, did I?"

The memories came rushing back. You remembered the spell, the hours of vain reparation, and then there was sex. Well, almost sex. If America hadn't stepped in, England would have had you for sure, or the other way around.

You thought for a minute, until America suddenly burst into your room yelling, "Morning sunshine!"


	9. Chapter 9

You stared at America for a moment before noticing that you were sitting up, and your boobs were showing. You yanked the blanket up to your neck, and threw a pillow at America. It bounced off his head, knocking him to the ground. He got up, grabbed the pillow, and sat on the side of the bed.

"You are so cute when you're mad." He said while putting his hand on your cheek.

You slightly blushed, and became mesmerized by his ocean-like eyes.

"….so you're staying with me now" said America as you snapped out of it.

"Wha- What?" You exclaimed, almost dropping the blanket.

He chuckled for a moment then repeated, "Well, since the spell seemed to wear off, and I knocked England out last night, you're coming to my house." He grinned widely at you.

You glared at him. "Hell no! I would rather stay at Canada's house!"

America turned his head to the side a bit like a confused puppy. You sighed and said, "What I meant was I don't want to go to your house. I don't care where else."

He smiled and replied, "Okay, you can go to Canada's house instead. I trust him more than England anyways."

After packing, and getting a ride to Canada's house, you saw him waiting outside with Kumajirou. He waved as you got out, and ran over to help you.

"Hello Bellesym." He voiced just above a whisper. You smiled at him, slightly, and grabbed your bag. You only had one bag, because the only belongings you had were, of course, the clothes that England bought for you.

America waved as he drove off. You waved for a moment, but then turned towards Canada again.

"Welcome. I'll show you to your room." He was so silent when he talked that you could barely tell he was talking. You smiled at him and nodded, not knowing what to say. You didn't want to be nice to him because he was still the enemy, but you didn't want to be mean to him, because you felt you could really hurt him, and then your plan would be ruined. It wasn't as if the Allies were bad people, too, just on the other side of the war. Canada tapped your shoulder, taking you out of your thoughts.

"Wha…?" you said, looking towards Canada. He pointed towards an open door that led you to a pretty spacious room. You walked in thinking, "Wow… It's so beautiful. It smells like pine and looks so…. Outdoorsy…." You smiled while setting your bag on the bed. Looking back at the door, you saw that he was gone. You walked out of the room, down a hall and into the living room. Kumajirou was in a chair, half asleep. Peeking into the kitchen, you saw Canada making pancakes. You walked back into the living room, and laid down on the couch. You were still tired from last night, and started to fall asleep.

A while later, you awoke to see Kumajirou staring right at you.

"Bellesym…" He whispered. "Pancakes… Pancakes…." You blushed and sat up.

"He is so cute!" you thought while getting off the couch.

"Pancakes are ready?" you asked.

Kumajirou nodded, and headed for the kitchen. You followed close behind, then peeked before walking in. There was a stack of pancakes, two plates, a bowl for Kumajirou, and a bottle of syrup, but no Canada. You walked in a few steps, and suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hello." You heard Canada say almost silently behind you.

You turned your head towards him, and smiled slightly. He blushed, walked to the table, and pulled out a chair, motioning for you to sit. You walked over and sat down. He sat next to you, and put the bowl on the floor. He put two pancakes in the bowl, and a few on your plate.

"How are you?" He asked as he put some on his plate.

"I'm... good." You said, almost as silent as him.

"I heard that there were... problems... at Russia's and England's homes... Are you okay?" He looked almost sadly at you. Probably wondering about them scarring you or something.

"Ah... yeah... I'm okay... I lashed it all out on them..." You giggled a little at your last statement.

Canada smiled, and you all finished your pancakes. You were still tired so you decided to take a nap again, and you headed for your room. When you plopped onto your bed, you saw someone at the door.

"Are you sure your okay, Bellesym?" Canada asked with worried eyes. "You seem to be really tired, even after having breakfast."

"Mmmm..." You almost fell asleep laying on the soft bed. "Yeah... I just haven't slept much... juuuuuust... tiiiirreeeedd..." You fell asleep as Canada walked towards you. He felt your head, and found that it was steaming hot.

"Oh no! Bellesym!" He was just loud enough to wake you up. "Bellesym, you have a fever!"

He ran off to grab a wet towel, washcloth, anything to cool you down. When he returned, Canada put a wet cloth on your head and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay Bellesym?" He voiced to you worriedly. "Do you need anything?"

You were so dizzy and warm that you didn't know what to say other than, "Soooo... Hot... Heeellllppppp..."

Canada sighed. The only other thing that he could thing off would be to throw you into a pool or a cold shower.

"Oh maple... Bellesym, please don't kill me for this." He picked you up and staggered to his shower. After turning it on cold, but making sure it wasn't so cold that you'd freeze to death, he undressed you and put you in there. You started coming to.

"Wh-wha... What's going on?" You looked around and saw that you were in the shower, naked, and that Canada was on the other side of the curtain.

"I-I'm sorry Bellesym... you seemed like you were going to die. Your forehead was so hot it actually burnt my fingers. I'm sorry." Canada was sitting next to the door of the bathroom. You opened the curtains a bit to see him.

You sighed and replied, "Th-that's okay..."

Thinking for a moment, you remembered him saying that you burnt his fingers. "Was it the potion? It shouldn't have been, but what else could give me a fever like that, and still dissapear moments later... huh..."

After a few more moments in the cold shower, you shut it off, and Canada handed you a towel.

"I'll wait outside, just in case." He said as he walked out.

You dried off, grabbed your clothes, and decided to change into pajamas. With the chances of another fever, sleeping all day might be a good choice. You wrapped the towel around you and went out into the hallway. Canada was next to the door, and smiled before noticing you weren't wearing more than your towel.

"I'm going to change into pajamas. Would you mind if I just slept the rest of the day?" You asked, smiling back at him.

"S-sure." He replied, blushing.

You walked into your room, and got out your pajamas, but before you could put them on, you felt a big hug around you from behind.

"You are so beautiful mon cherie." Canada voiced into your ear.

"Ca-Canada?..." You said nervously.

He bit your ear slightly, then kissed your cheek. You blushed furiously, thinking, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... the potion is kicking in... What's worse is this guy was raised by friggen France... France!... god... why did I choose to go here?..." You tried to hide your blush, but Canada spin you around and kissed you on the lips. He brought you to your bed and laid you down, taking the towel off like a tablecloth off a table.

"Mathew..." You said, almost as silent as he usually is.


	10. Chapter 10

He kissed you down your neck, nibbling at parts, and started moving lower. He rubbed a finger around your opening, then stuck one in. He moved it in and out, faster and faster. Your moans of ecstasy became addicting to him.

"M-Mathew..." you tried to voice through all your gasps.

He shushed you, putting a finger to your lips. Warmth washed over your body as passion flooded inside you. He added a finger, going faster, until you came onto his fingers. He slid off his clothes and came in for another kiss, dominating your mouth with his tongue, as he slipped his member into you. He started pumping into you, getting harder and faster with every thrust. Releasing the kiss, you both gasped for air.

"F-Faster!..." You tried to voice.

He heard you and thrusted faster, getting closer to his limit. Suddenly, you both came. He pulled out and laid next to you.

"...Ohh... Mathew..." you said as you wrapped your arms around him.

"Glad I could pleasure you." He said as he held you closer.

You fell asleep on the bed together. Later on, you awoke to find the blanket on you and Canada missing. You got up, got on some pajamas, and went out to the living room. Kumajirou was on the couch, and Canada was sitting next to him, playing with him. When Canada saw you he smile.

"Hello Bellesym, how are you doing?" He asked in his normal, whisperlike voice.

You yawned and replied, "I'm feeling better... no more fever..."

He got up and walked to you.

"I must have tired you out more than I thought." He whispered into your ear.

You blushed slightly as someone knocked on the door. Canada went to answer the door as you stood, dazed and frozen in place. Suddenly, a pair of arms embraced you, taking you out of your daze.

"Are you thinking about my little Canada, mon cherie?"

You knew right away that it was France. Canada came up to him and whispered something into his ear that made France's face go into a creepy smirk. Canada grabbed your waist from behind and they started kissing you. While taking off your clothes, they grabbed at you and kissed you all over. Suddenly, they stopped and looked away. You took that chance to look up and see what was going on. Russia was standing at the door, a creepy aura emanating from him. He was also frowning for the very first time, that you've seen, at least. He stepped closer and closer to you, every step making the room seem darker and darker.

When he reached you, he picked you up and said to them, "I will give you five seconds to run before I splatter your blood over the walls."

Canada fainted, then France caught him and ran out of the house, dragging Canada out with him. Russia set you down on the couch. He slightly smiled again.

"I brought a gift for you..." he looked at the door. A trampled sunflower sat in the doorway, crushed by France when he escaped with Canada. "...I will get you another one, my little Bellesym."

He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, then said, "You are coming with me."

Still a little out-of-it, you did what he said and packed up your things. During the ride, Russia spoke up.

"I will take you to China's house. You probably never want to see my house again, and China is still mad at th comment at the hospital, so I do not think he will want to try anything."

When you arrived, you both got out, and Russia gave you a hug. He, then, showed you a smile that looked like it was from an innocent little kid. You smiled back, said good bye, and watched him drive off. You turned around to see an angry China staring back at you.

He sighed and said, "The only reason why your staying here is because Russia forced me to let you stay."

You nodded and smiled at him. He grabbed your hand and led you to your room.

"Here is where you will stay." He said as he pointed to a room.

You gave him a hug and entered the room. He stodd outside the room, frozen and blushing for a moment, then he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. After getting unpacked, China had finished dinner, and you sat down to eat with him. He had a bottleof sake with him.

"May I have some of that?" you asked.

He looked at you for a second, a noodle hanging from his mouth. He pointed to the bottle and you nodded.

He gulped, and said, "You... drink...?"

"Not often." you replied. "But after getting raped about three times in the past week, I don't think I'd really want to be sober for too long."

China looked pitifully at you as he poured you some sake. After the fifth glass, you blacked out. The next morning, you awoke naked, with a naked China hugging your front, naked Japan hugging your back, and a naked Russia laying at your feet.

"...She's...miiiine..." said China as he pulled you closer to him.

"...Sheeee iisss miiine..." said Japan as he pulled you closer.

China saw you were awake. "She'sss awaaake now... she can chooose..."

Ignoring the last remark, you asked, "What happened last night?"

They all groaned from how loud you had asked.

"I came to check on you...and saw you dancing...and pretty...and...I love you..." said Russia, as he clung to a giant bottle of vodka.

"I came to...rescue you from...the Allies, but I got caught up in drinking and..." Japan pulled you closer. "You are soooo cuuuuute..." He gave you a kiss on the cheek.

You looked at China, and saw that he had fallen asleep.

Russia grabbed your leg and said, "I think... I came into you... three times last night... You feel sooooo good..."

You kicked him off, pushed Japan away, and got up. You tried to walk to your room, but ended up limping against the wall. Your entire lower region was hurting. Once you had made it to your room, and you had put your clothes on, Japan walked in.

"They are both out. Germany, Italy, and your friend are all wait at Germany's house. We should leave now before they wake up." He said.

You grabbed your bag and headed for Japan's car.

After you entered the house, Italy and Sumomo ran up to you for a big group hug. They started chatting and how much they missed you, but you were more focused on Germany who walked up to you and gave you a small kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." He said as he came in for another kiss.

You quickly went for a hug instead. He froze for a moment, but then hugged you back.

"Aww!" said Italy and Sumomo as they watched.

You laughed and said, "It's good to be back."

Japan blushed, and left the house.

Later on, You decided to put your plan into action. You called all of the allies, and told them all that you loved another man, while trying your best to imply that it was one of the other Allies.

"They were pretty nice..." You thought to yourself after making the last call. "But I need to help my side..."

You decided to catch up on your sleep and think about it tomorrow as you headed for your bed.


	11. Chapter 11

When you awoke the next morning, you noticed that you were in Japan's bed. You sat up and saw Italy, leaning against the wall and dozing.

"Italy!" you exclaimed, waking him up.

His eyes fluttered open as he turned his head towards you.

He smiled saying, "Oh, ciao Bellesym! You wouldn't wake up so Germany carried you here and told me to watch you to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"What happened?" you asked, confused.

"The Allies started closing in and this seemed like a good place to hide you, but then they found out where you were and are closing in again. It's so scary..." He answered, trailing off in the end.

"The Allies... closing in!..." you thought. "But... But I thought my plan would work..."

Suddenly, Japan bursted into the room and told you that you had to escape now. He led you and Italy to a plane, and took off as soon as you all boarded. You could see the German and Japanese troops trying to hold off the many Allied armies, and the Italian troops 'guarding' the house, but were obviously sleeping. There were armies from every Allied country, even Canada, that were attacking.

"Hey, where's Sumomo?" asked Italy.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Sumomo as she came out from behind a curtain behind Italy, and sat next to him. "This is like so scary."

She laid her head on Italy's shoulder, and he pulled her in closer.

"Italy, did you get the okay?" asked Japan.

"Yeah, Fratello doesn't mind." said Italy as he nodded.

A few hours later, you arrived at Romano's house. Japan rushed you all inside, and flew off back to his house. Once inside, Italy led Sumomo to the guest room.

You leaned against the door thinking, "This is all my fault... isn't it..."

Romano walked up to you and asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

Tears started to form in your eyes as the thought of, "I just destroyed the Axis..." repeated in you head, over and over.

"B-Bellesym...? Wha... Did I... make you cry?..." he asked nervously.

"N-no..." You answered softly.

You wanted a hug because of how sad you felt, but you didn't want to drag Romano into this too. You tried your best not to hug him, but you couldn't resist. You wrapped your arms around him. He hesitated for a moment as his face flushed.

Moments later, you could hear the bed creaking from the guest bedroom. Romano grabbed your hands in his and looked straight into your eyes.

"Bella, how about we show them how it's really done."

He led you to his room, which was right next to the guest bedroom. You could still hear the creaking as he slid your clothes off. He sipped his own off, and then crawled up to your face, and he gave you a very passionate kiss. He rubbed around your opening and kissed your neck. You moaned in ecstasy as he kissed down your boob.

In the other room, Italy and Sumomo had finished, and were lying on the bed, cuddling.

Italy heard the moans, and the now creaking bed.

"Oh, so it's a fight fratello wants, is it?" Italy said before mounting Sumomo once more.

Romano and Italy would constantly fight to see who could pleasure their girls more. No other countries really knew about this other than them. You knew, though, because of your super secret Intel.

Romano kissed you all over as he pumped into you. You thrusted your hips against his as you moaned with pleasure. You wrapped his curl around your finger as you pulled him into a kiss, making him let out a pleasurable moan into your mouth. He quickened his pace, and slammed his member deep into you, hitting a bundle of nerves, and getting a very pleasured moan out of you. He kept getting harder with every thrust, hitting that spot every time. Warmth coiled up in you and you came. He continued a few moments longer until he came into you. He pulled out and laid next to you, then moved you closer until your head was against his chest.

He said a final, "Ti amo, mi bella." before you fell asleep.

Romano hugged you a few minutes later before getting up, getting some pants on, and bragging to his brother about how he won.

Hours later, you awoke to a sweet, little, Italian face saying, "Bellesym? Bellesyyyyym? Can we play a game Bellesym?"

Suddenly, an angry Italian walked in yelling, "Stop bothering her!"

You started to wake up and recognize them. Italy and Romano were fighting again. At first you just covered your ears with the pillows, but when that didn't work, you sat up and launched one pillow at Romano, and one at Italy.

"I'm up! I'm up!" You said as you got dressed under the blankets and fell out of bed.

Romano stopped hitting Italy and helped you up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, my legs just hurt."

He smirked after hearing your comment and replied, "Did I accidentally hurt you through your pleasure?"

You gave him a 'shut up' look and stretched your legs. After a moment, the pain was bearable.

"Hey Bellesym!" exclaimed Sumomo as she ran into the room.

She walked really close to you and whispered, "Wasn't that the best ever? These cute Italian guys are so like awesome!"

She backed away for a moment, and then asked, "Isn't the one you were with the south and the one I'm with the north?"

You nodded.

"Oh... They look the same..." She said as she giggled.

You giggled with her thinking, "They may look alike, but not that much."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Italy ran to answer it. Sumomo ran after him. Romano walked up to you and gave you a nice long kiss until Italy ran back with Sumomo.

"Fratello, Bellesym, we have to escape now!" exclaimed Italy. "They just found out where we are and Japan was able to make one more call before they got him. We need to hurry! We have to gather all the pasta, and get the girls on a plane!"

"Forget the pasta!" exclaimed Romano.

His statement shocked all of you. Romano grabbed your arm and led you to an Italian plane.

Before leaving, he got off and talked to Italy and Sumomo, then got back on and took off. Once in the air, you could see Italy and Sumomo waving bye. When you asked why they didn't escape, he said that Sumomo offered to be a decoy. You felt bad that Sumomo and the Axis had to fight them off, because of your stupid mistake. You started to cry again, hiding your face as to keep Romano from seeing.

Once you arrived, you found that you were dropped of at Austria's house.

"Welcome to my ho-" Austria said before noticing your tears. "I'll just show you to the bathroom."

He grabbed your arm and led you to his bathroom. You washed off your face an blew your nose. After finishing up, he took you to your room, and you gave him a hug.

"Finish up your crying in here." he said before walking out.

"Y... You're not affected?" You asked just loud enough for him to hear.

He walked back and replied, "What are you talking about? Do you have a sickness or something?"

You gave up at his point, and ended up telling him about the potion.

He sat on your bed next to you as you asked, "What do you think I should do? Should I just give myself up to the Allies?"

"I think you should have just asked that girl to find an antidote or something." he replied nonchalantly.

"You know, I thought you were going to think was nuts or something." You said.

"I would have if Italy hadn't brought this alien girl over here not too long ago." answered Austria. "You could also turn yourself in, but Germany would probably chase after you the way he talked about you. It's just the potion, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is..." You said. "I just wish that this all never happened. I hate controlling peoples emotions..."

He looked at you for a moment, then got up.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom. That little potion of yours still works on me. I just have lots of willpower."

You sat on the bed, thinking, and starting to cry again. Suddenly, Prussia walked past the door. He stopped, took a few steps back, then looked into your room.

"Hey. What's a pretty girl like you doing in here?" he asked.

You looked up a bit to see who it was, then looked back down at the ground.

"Hey, cheer up, the awesome me is here now." He voiced as he laughed a bit.

You giggled a little and looked up at him. He walked to you and kneeled down in front of you.

"Don't cry. Did Scary Austria make you sad?" He smiled at you.

You started laughing as you wiped your tears onto your sleeve. He gave you a small peck on the cheek.

"So who are you?" he asked after getting up.

"I am Bellesym." You voiced loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes widened in shock for a moment, and then he blushed slightly.

"I see why bruder likes you so much." He said.

You got up and wiped your face once more.

"Mind if I get a snack?" you asked, feeling a little dehydrated from all the crying.

He led you to the kitchen. On your way there, you both stopped, and put an ear on the bathroom door. You both giggled as you could hear Austria pleasuring himself.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting a snack in the kitchen, you and Prussia sat at a table and started to chat. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and the front door was slammed open. The dining room was a few rooms over, so you couldn't see who it was. There was sounds of people running in and moving throughout the house. You went white as Prussia stared at the door to the dining room. Prussia crept up to the door and locked it as quietly as he possibly could. He slinked back to his seat. Everything was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, the door was knocked down, and they saw America. He ran in, knocked out Prussia, and picked you up bridal style.

"What the hell!" you yelled as he carried you out.

"Hey Bellesym." he said very nonchalantly.

"Put me down!" You yelled as you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

He just held you tighter.

You stopped squirming s you could catch your breath for a moment, and punced him as hard as you could. He dropped you and fell on his butt.

"Ah, shit! That hurt more than last time!" he exclaimed grasping his almost bleeding cheek.

You sprinted as fast as you could until about twenty feet. France jumped out at you and held you tightly, giving you a kiss. Suddenly, America rammed France into an instant knock out, and Russia came out of a dark hallway and put a gun to America's head. Then, Canada came up from behind you and gave you a hug. England ran to where everyone was.

"We agreed not to fight over her until she was in our territory! Remember!" he yelled angrily.

The other countries sighed. Canada gave you a peck on the cheek, before taking you to a car outside. There was three seats in front and three in back. You asked for a window seat hoping that you wouldn't have to sit next to France or Canada. China was in the waiting for them and you. He said that Russia, England, France, and him were suppose to wait in the car, but they locked him in. The ordering ended up with England as driver, France in the passenger seat with Canada on his lap, America between England and France, you in the back left window seat, Russia to your right, and China to his right.

The entire ride Russia would try and put his arm around you, America would look back at you seductively, and you would hear the occasional 'ah' from Canada as France tried to seduce him.

Once you arrived, they all got out to help you and take you inside. You saw that it was the Allied meeting place. The building not only held the room that they meet in, it held many other rooms such as bedrooms and guest rooms. It was sort of like a little hotel they could stay in when they couldn't go home for some reason.

After they brought you inside you sighed and asked, "Where am I staying?..."

They brought you to the hallway with doors that led to every bedroom. While they fought over which bedroom you'd stay in, you entered the one farthest away from theirs. It was a pretty nice bedroom, with a big bed and your own bathroom. After all that went on, you decided to take a shower. You locked both the door to the room, and the bathroom door just to be safe. You felt more relaxed in the shower, until you heard a noise, that is. After all of your experiences in the past week, you've learned to not let a noise go like it was nothing. Suddenly, there was another one, like someone unlocked the door.

The shower curtain opened to reveal England, naked. He got into the shower and gave you and pulled you into a kiss before you could fight back. He held you in the kiss until you fell to the potion and put your arms around him. You ran your hand through his hair as you held him closely. He pushed you against the wall, and started kissing down your neck, nibbling and licking at parts. He rubbed your body slowly as he kissed down your boob, and stopped to suck at each nipple. Your legs gave out from all the pleasure and England caught you. He set you on the floor of the tub and kneeled with one leg to your left and one leg to your right. He slid into you and started slowly, but found a sweet bundle of nerves and started slamming into that spot. He got harder and harder with every thrust, making a plethora of moans come from you. He pounded you into the floor as the pleasure drove you crazy. You thrusted your hips against his until you came. He kept going  
>until moment later when he came into you.<p>

A few moment after he came, he shut off the shower, picked you up, and set you on the bed. He crawled on top of you and started pumped into you again. As he pounded you into the bed, the other countries broke the door down trying to get into the room. They were very pissed to see England pleasuring you, and pulled him off of the bed.

"Fucking bloody wankers!" exclaimed England as Russia dragged him out of the room, and you started to focus again.

"Sorry about that, he had gotten a hold of a master key somehow. Russia's making sure that he'll never want sneak in again." said America as he ran his hand through your hair.

A few seconds later, you could hear screams of pain and moans of pleasure coming from the other room. The walls were thick enough to where it was hard to hear, but you could still hear it. You guessed that Russia chose to rape him as punishment.

You quickly pulled the covers over you as you remembered that you were naked. The Allies came in for a hug around you. Canada hugged your legs, China hugged your waist, France grabbed your butt, and America had your face to kiss.

"You know, that was a pretty clever plan you had with calling us and all. Too bad we're not that dumb." said America after giving you a long smooth kiss.

You blushed as France said, "You actually unified us with a common goal, mon cherie."

Canada hugged you tighter as he started saying, "Your so sexy, and cute, and you make me want to pleasure you night and day."

"Mmm... I feel some warmth." said China as he rubbed his head against your waist.

You started kicking your legs and exclaimed, "Will you all just leave!"

None of them left. Russia even walked in carrying England, who was pale white with some blood dripping from his waist.

"Look, will you all pleeease leave?..." you asked as cutely as you could.

They all blushed as they started to leave. Suddenly, you remembered something and sat up, holding the blanket up to cover your body.

"Wait, did you capture my friends?" You asked worriedly.

"Well. yeah. They're actually in the prison wing of this building." answered America.

You felt a little happier knowing that they were okay. "Then, I want to make a deal with you. If you release my friends, unharmed, then will... I will stay here, and I won't try to escape..."

Their faces seemed to brighten like stars. They all accepted the deal and let Italy, Sumomo, Germany, Japan, Romano, Austria, and Prussia go.

"Bye guys... I wanted you all to be fine, so I hope you don't hate me for the deal..." you said after they were released.

"I don't hate you Bellesym, that's for sure." said Germany as he cupped his hand on your cheek, smiling slightly. "But remember, I will come back for you. No matter what it takes."

He gave you a long passionate kiss, holding the back of your head with one hand, and wrapping the other arm around your back. You wrapped your arms around him and deepened the kiss.

The Allies were getting more and more jealous, but stayed back. When the kiss ended, Germany whispered into your ear before walking off to a plane with everyone else.

He said, "Meine schonheit."


	13. Chapter 13

After the first night, you already had sex six times. They would always be so clever with how they got you that you could never see it coming. By the next morning, your entire body was hurting. They pounded into you as hard as they could, only Canada ad France would lighten up a bit.

You awoke to them all coming into your room with breakfast they made. You could tell pretty quickly who made what. The American food was just a hamburger with fries, the English food looked like charcoal, the French food looked like a gourmet delicacy, the Russian food came with vodka, the Canadian food was just pancakes with maple syrup, and the Chinese food was the only one with rice.

You pulled the blanket over your eyes.

"Come out Bellesym. We made you breakfast." said America.

"Little Bellesym, you should get somthing to eat." stated Russia.

"Come on. We made it with ours hearts." said England.

"And with our love." sang France.

"We can just leave it here for you." suggested China.

"Ugh... soooo... tired..." you voiced from under the blanket.

Suddenly, you felt a few pairs of arms come around you. The countries snuggled their heads into you.

"I love you." they all said in their own languages.

You blushed wildly under the covers.

"Oh, and when you get the time, come to the meeting room, we've got a surprise for you." One of them said before you fell back asleep.

A few hours later, you awoke feeling a little more refreshed, and decided to go see what they wanted to show you in the meeting room. Once you entered the room, wearing only pajamas, they sat you down in a chair and told you excitedly what it was.

"They gave up!" cheered America. "When we captured your friends, after a while, they gave up! They kept saying not to hurt you, too." he grinned widely.

"So we aren't enemies anymore." said England happily.

You were in total shock and had no clue of what to do. You could cheer that there was no more war, or freak out that they had given up because they thought you were being hurt. You sighed.

"What's wrong? We can listen." said Canada.

"We'd love to hear what you have to say." said China as he came up to you and gave you a hug.

That's when you had an idea. Your last plan may have failed, but how could this one make it any worse?

"So, you're all going to share me...?" You asked.

They nodded.

"All of you?..." you asked, trying to imply something.

They stopped nodding for a second and realized what you were getting at. Glaring at eachother, they started to think about the complications of sharing you.

Everything was silent for a moment, until they all quickly sprinted to you. They tried to grab a hold of your arms, your waist, anything to claim you. Before they could get you though, you quickly jumped from your chair, knocking it over, and ran out the door. You quickly slammed it shut and hid behind a potted plant a few feet from the door. They broke the door down, looked around, and ran off in different directions calling your name.

"Okay..." you thought." "This is going to be one of the worst parts... Everything will go accordingly, though,... hopefully..."

You tried to stay calm, and to control your breathing. After you were sure that they had gotten too far to hear, you took deep breath, got up and ran to a door down the hall. Luckily, it led outside. You found an apple tree and decided to climb it. Once you were as high as you could possibly be, you grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Oh little Bellesym!" You heard from below.

Looking down, you saw that Russia had found you first. He started to climb up, but was too heavy and broke a branch. He fell onto his back.

After getting up again, he yelled up to you, "Come down to me my little Bellesym!"

You shook your head.

"Do I have to break the tree dow- agh!" Russia was hit in the head with a giant piece of wood, sending him to he ground.

The one who knocked him out, America, looked up at you and exclaimed, "The hero is here to save you! I knew you were just running because you were scared of them. You can come down, I'll protect you!"

You stuck you tongue out at him.

"Oh, playing hard to get, huh?" He crossed his arms as you took another bite of your apple.

You flicked him off and took another bite.

"Heh. Well, too bad for you. I'm an awesome treeclimber, unlike Russia." He said before grabbing a branch.

He cimbed about halfway before you noticed all the apples growing near you. You grabbed a few and threw them at him. He dodged them and swung up to you. You tried to push him off, but ended up getting pulled into a kiss.

"Mmm. You taste sweet." he said as he pulled his lips apart from yours for a moment.

You quickly pushed him away. He started laughing a bit after regaining his balance. He picked you up bridal style and jumped out of the tree, landing as if he had only jumped a foot rather than off a giant apple tree.

"You'll be mine... right?" he asked as he nuzzled his head into your neck.

You blushed but quickly looked away and said, "Just put me down."

He chuckled for a moment and looked straight into your eyes.

"I love you Bellesym." he said before giving you one more kiss.

You thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea came into your head.

"Hey, if you put me down, then I'll make you a Bellesymian burger." You said with a smirk on your face.

"Really?" He grinned widely. " Okay! But you have to promise!"

"I promise."

He set you down and started jumping up and down.

"I'll make it later, okay?" You said while he nodded. "But first I want to rest in the tree... okay?"

"Okay! I will make sure no one bothers you." he grinned again before dragging Russia away from the tree saying something about putting his hand in warm water.

You climbed the tree again. and took a special light out of your pocket. You shined it into the sky on and off in a methodic pattern.

"This light that Sumomo gave me should work." you thought.

Moment later, Sumomo floated onto a branch across from you.

"Hey Bellesym. How's it going?" she asked.

"Good... I mean except for the constant rape and sleeplessnes and hiding and running and so on... good." you answered.

She stared for a moment, the replied, "Oh... well... I guess.. at least your getting attention?..."

You giggled at her attempt to cheer you up and said, "Nice try. Anyways, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh we're good. Italy made soooo much yummy pasta and Germany is.. well.. actually he really misses you. He's even trying to grow his armies bigger in secret. Oh! And Austria says that he knows about the potion but he won't tell."

You sighed. "That's good... Oh! You better get going! I don't want them to see you here."

She said good bye and flew off.

"So that was the alien girl I presume." said a voice from below.

You went wideyed as you saw England, staring up at you from he base of the tree.

"Y-You know about her?" you asked nervously.

"Yes love. That's why it's called British Intelligence." He put his hands on his hips and said, "I heard that she's the same girl you talked to over the phone at my house.

You stared at him for a moment, and then said, "Shut up."

He glared back at you. "If you come down, I'll be gentle."

You stuck out your tongue.

"Oh, you are so going to get it, love!" He yelled up to you.

You ignored him, taking another bite of your apple. Suddenly you heard some mumbling, and you floated down into England's arms.

"Got you." he said before giving you a quick kiss.

You squirmed out of his arms and landed on the ground. Then, you got up and tried to climb the tree again. England grabbed you, and pulled you down, into his arms.

He grabbed you around the waist and said, "Why do you keep running away from me, love?" He brushed some hair out of your face. "Your so beautiful, my Bellesym, that I just can't resist you." He came in for a kiss.

You quickly punched him and ran into the building. Looking around, you noticed that your room was only a ways away. You sprinted to your room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once you entered, you closed and locked the door as fast as possible.

"Hello, aru."

You looked behind you to see China, laying naked on your bed.

"Come to me, my Bellesym." He said seductively. "I want to pleasure you in ways you've never even heard off."

You sighed at the cheesy comment, and unlocked the door. Before you could go out, China jumped from the bed, and grabbed you from behind. His member was pushed against your thigh, as he kissed you down your neck. He pulled you to the bed as you weakly squirmed, fighting back the potion that had already been trying to overtake you.

"I love you so much my Bellesym." said China before laying you down on the bed and giving you a passionate kiss on the lips. You fell to the potion once more, kissing him back and pulling him in.

He removed his lips and started taking off your shirt, while kissing you up your side. Suddenly, China was pulled off of you. Still dazed, you could just barely tell that it was France who pulled him off.

"Mon cher, she is mine." he said.

"No! I will not give up my love, aru!"exclaimed China.

While those two were fighting, Canada picked you up and brought you out of the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." you replied.

You quickly pulled your shirt down, thankful that China hadn't actually taken it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Canada gave you a peck on the cheek, and took you to his room.

"Mon cherie... I love you so much." he said as he tried to get a kiss from you.

You dodged and escaped into the hallway. Sprinting towards the door, you made sure to observe every part of the hallway so you weren't sneak attacked. You reached the doorway, but just before you could grab the handle, the door opened and you crashed into someone. You looked up to see Spain.

"Hola senorita. I came to see the beautiful lady everyone is talking about. You must be her, because your beauty is radiating off you like the light from the sun." he smiled at you warmly.

You thought for a moment. Spain, like France, was someone who would use that type of comment, regardless of a love potion or not.

"Back off estupido spaniard." you replied, hoping he would leave before he would really be affected.

"What's wrong senorita?" asked Spain. "You're colder than usual."

"I'm just not in the best of moods since I've had to run from rape all day and night." you replied quickly, remembering that they could find you at any moment.

"Oh, senorita."He said while giggling a bit. "I don't see the problem here. You have lots of attention, everyone loves you, and you get sex every night. You know any normal girl would probably turn it so that they have the power over their lovers."

You thought for a moment, shocked that you hadn't thought of it before.

"Wow... I never even thought of that..." you voiced before thinking once more.

After you gathered up a new plan, you gave Spain a hug. He blushed, then hugged back.

" Spain... Antonio, I'm scared... Will you please protect me?" you asked as sweetly as possible.

"S-si senorita. I... I will help you." He quickly led you to his car.

After he started the car, you heard something that made you freeze in terror.

"Don't break your promise little Bellesym!" yelled Russia as he ran to the car, and smashed the front with his boot.

Spain and you stared in shock as Russia opened the door and took you out. He carried you back inside while Spain assessed the damages. Once inside, everyone swarmed to you, trying to grab you from Russia's arms and claim you for themselves. They kept going until you couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" you exclaimed.

They all went silent.

"Look, know implied that you couldn't share me, but if you all really like me that muc, then sharing is kind of the only option... unless you want about a one in twenty chance..." you said as you trailed of towards the end.

"Whatever you want my Bellesym" said America.

"Why do you always ge to talk first?" asked China.

"Because I'm the hero." replied America. "And I'm the leader here."

"No. You're the group's idiot." said England.

He stared for a moment. "Shut up... It's not like any of you are going to step up."

They all sighed, even you. Russia held you tighter and gave you a kiss. Suddenly, Spain rushed inside ad sad that his car was too damaged. They glared at him for trying to take you away.

"¿Que? Why are you glaring at me?" he asked nervously.

"You were leaving with Bellesym. She's suppose to stay here." replied England angrily.

"Oh...um... I was only trying to help her. She said that she was raped six times last night, and that she really wanted to escape. La chica esta muy triste." Spain said quickly.

They stared in shock for a moment.

"Okay... Wh-who did her last night?" asked England.

Everyone except for you, Spain, and France raised their hands.

"I got her twice." said Canada.

They all stared at the results. You thought for a moment, then jumped from Russia's arms and dragged France and Spain into a room. You locked the door before anyone could realize what you just did.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something that I think will help." you whispered to them.

"What's that mon cherie?" asked France.

"..." you hesistated, but continued. "I have..a love potion on me... and I think you" you pointed to France. "Can resist it and you" you pointed to Spain. "Have a chance to escape..."

They stared for a moment.

"Well, that explains why your radiating beauty more than usual... no offense to your normal self." Spain whispered back.

"..Right..." you answered, trying not to slap him.

"Mon Cherie, why did you think you would need a love potion?" asked France.

"I didn't... I...I'll expain later..." you said as you heard the door crack. "But for now, once the door breaks, you need to run out as fast as you can."

The door broke down and the other countries were fuming.

Thinking quickly, you said, "If you don't hurt them, I have sex with one of you tonight. Okay?"

They were all instantly happy and let Spain and France out the door.

...

Later on you decided to draw names from a hat to tell who got you that night. They were all waiting patiently while you dipped you're hand in. Seconds later, you pulled out a paper and unfolded it.

"Russia..." you said while sighing.


	15. Chapter 15

Russia jumped from his seat, picked you up bridal style, and ran to his room. He tore off your clothes (Literally tore, he's been waiting for this) and slid off his after setting you on the bed. He laid onto the bed next to you, and pulled you close to him. Then, he gave you a long, smooth, kiss. Warmth stirred inside of you as he pulled his lips away and nibbled at your ear. You put your arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. As your tongue searched his mouth, his hands roamed your body, feeling any and every part he could. He slipped a finger into you, moving it in and out, faster and faster. He added a finger, and then another. With three fingers going in and out of you, you were overwhelmed with pleasure. You bucked your hips from all the ecstacy, and came onto his fingers a moment later.

He licked his fingers and said, "You taste like a sweet chocolate, my little Bellesym."

He gave you a childlike smile, though you could see that his eyes were full of lust. He positioned himself over you.

"We become one now, da?" he asked, ready to thrust into you at any moment.

You nodded and he pushed his member into you. It was very big and almost didn't fit, but it still went in.

"Mmm, you are so nice and warm." he said creepily, as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

He went faster, making you grab the sheets and gasp for air. You moaned with pleasure as your mind clouded very quickly. He kept pushing into you harder and faster. You were so close. Soon he was pounding you into the bed so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall.

Warmth welled up inside of you and you came yelling, "I-Ivan!"

Moments later, he came into you. He laid next to you and held you closely to him.

"I love you, my little Bellesym..." he said before drifting off.

The next morning, you awoke to Russia trying to pound you in the butt. He moved his member around your hole, and slowly pushed it in. You flinched, but he moved it in and out, and kissed you down your neck. He massaged your boobs with his hands and kept going. You started to moan with pleasure. He got harder and harder and kept massaging until he came. You both gasped for air as he pulled you in once more to roam your body with his hands.

He whispered into your ear, "Good morning my little chocolate."

It took you a moment to register what he said, but then you remembered last night.

"So he's going to call me chocolate now, right?" you thought, angry at where the pet name came from.

"I'm going to take a shower now, okay?" you said, hoping he would let go of you.

"May I join you? I have a scrubber right here." he said pointed to his already erected member.

You sighed and replied, "Just pleasure yourself."

"You are so cold my little chocolate." he said before pulling you in for one more kiss.

He forced his tongue into your mouth and tasted every part he could. You started to blush, but fought back the potion. Struggling, you pushed him off and ran out of the room. Luckily, no one was in the hallway, so you ran to your room unoticed. After, you shut and looked your door, you remembered something very important. You had left your clothes at Japan's when the Allies were first closing in, and Russia had ripped up your only other outfit, so you had nothing else to wear.

You decided to try and call Sumomo with the special light she gave you. You grabbed the light off of a little table in your room, and flashed it a few times out the window in a way alike to morse code. Moments later, Sumomo showed up.

"Hey Bellesym! I got your message!" she exclaimed as she flew in he window.

You shushed her and pointed to the door. "I can't let them know I'm awake, let alone that you're here." you whispered.

"Oh, well, here are some clothes." she whispered back as she handed you a pink dress, some white socks, some underwear and a bra.

You noticed the outfit and facepalmed. "Sumomo..."

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why did you get me a pink strapless dress with hearts all over it?..."

"Because it's like really cute." She smiled as she answered, clueless as to what you were thinking.

"Sumomo..." you said as you handed it back to her. "If I wear this, they will hold me down and rape me senseless."

"Ah..." she thought for a moment. "Then I am, like, so wearing this when I see Italy today... So.. Then, you wouldn't mind if I raided your house for something you might like?"

"I would love it if you did... without destroying my house." You said before hearing a noise.

You froze for a moment, and then said, "Go, go go... Please sneak them in when I flash a signal."

She flew back out the window, nodding her head, while you ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Before getting in, you made sure that the doors were locked, and that they had something heavy in front of them.

You were finally able to relax for a few minutes. It wasn't until then, though, that you were able to feel it. You thought you had gotten used to it, but found it was still to bad to get used to. It was the pain in your entire lower area. Everything from your waist to your knees. It felt like someone hit you all over there with a metal bat non stop for days. You fell to the shower floor, stretched your legs and sides a bit, and tried to stand up again. You struggled, but held your place. After almost falling again, you stretched once more, and decided to get out. You moved the basket filled with random items you found in the bathroom, away from the door, and entered back into your room.

After signaling Sumomo that it's okay to return, she flew in and asked, "Are these okay?"

You saw that she had gotten you a plain T-shirt and jeans.

"Thanks, these are great." you smiled to her.

"You're welcome. Bye!" she said as she flew out the window.

You waved to her, and got your clothes on.


	16. Chapter 16

After you got dressed, you heard another noise, and then the doorknob wiggled for a moment. You sat on your bed. It stopped, someone unlocked the door, and then the was jolted open. The dresser you had moved in front of it had flown against the wall, and broke. At the door was America, who has flung the door open, England, who obviously got a hold of the master key again, China, who was carrying a few plates, Canada, who was carrying a few more, and France who was carrying one more and was making moves on Canada.

"Hey Bellesym!" exclaimed America as he ran in and gave you a hug. "You weren't in Russia's room anymore so we came here instead."

"Are you hurt?" asked England.

China set the plates on a table by your bed and ran up to you, giving you a hug. Canada did the same, and soon it was just a mass of boys keeping a hold of you on your bed. France was standing by the table, giggling at the sight. They started rubbing theirs heads into you, and feeling you up. You quickly pushed them all off, and they fell onto the floor. Once they got up, you could see that they all had erections.

"Come on, Bellesym, don't deny us." said Canada as he licked his lips.

"Your beauty made these now why don't you get rid of it?" asked England.

"...uh...no... I'm still hurting from Russia..." you replied quickly.

"We can make the pain melt away." said China as they moved in closer.

That's when France decided to step in. "You know, if you let the girl sleep, she'll have more energy to do it later."

They sighed and agreed to leave you alone. A few minutes later, France came back into the room.

"So, why do you have a potion on you?" he asked.

You sighed and told him about the potion, and Sumomo.

"Wow..." he said a few minutes later. "Well... I don't really know what to say... aliens... and potions..."

"Exactly..." you replied.

"So this potion of yours must make their feelings of reproduction go up..." he suggested. "Like if they were about to die."

"Yeah..." you responded.

"Which would explain why it doesn't affect me as much."

You froze for a moment. "What?"

He laughed for a moment. "Everyone turns me on."

You stared at him for a second before noticing how true that was.

"Onhonhonhon! I love to mention your name around Canada. He gets so... intimate." he said.

"Oh my god..." you started. "Just please help me keep them away... oh, and thank you for before. you saved my ass... literally."

"You're welcome, and you know, I wish I could trade places with you. I would love to have so many lovers." He grinned and blushed at the thought.

You glared at him.

"What? You know in your heart that it's true, mon cherie. You've got to have enjoyed the endless love and sex. Sure, I'll admit that it may be annoying sometimes, but it felt good, right?" he gave you a peck on the cheek and walked to the door. "I must go now, Canada is about to get some."

You sighed as he walked out.

"The keep saying to just love it and enjoy it... but how?" you thought.

You fell asleep for a few hours. Once you awoke, you decided to eat some of the, now cold, food. Even cold, it tasted pretty good. You decided to leave the building for a walk. You knew they wouldn't let you go alone, so you decided to ask if China would go with you.

Once he agreed, you both left a few minutes later. You both went to a nearby park and went on the swings. He wanted to push you, but you told him to swing next to you instead.

Off in the bushes, The others were spying on you both.

"Damn that China! How did he manage to get her on a date!" exclaimed America.

"Oh, I am so going to kill him after this." said England.

"I will punish him harshly tonight..." laughed Russia creepier than usual.

"I will get mon cherie back.." growled Canada.

They stared for a few more moments, getting more and more mad every second they watched.

Suddenly, Spain walked up to you and China.

"Wah? The spaniard douch showed up!" exclaimed America.

"Oh that Spanish bastards going to get it if he even touches her..." ranted England as he held up a fist.

"Cant we just give the poor girl some space? What are the chances that she'd even let him touch her anyways?" asked France.

Hey stared at him for a moment, and the went back to watcing you China, and Spain.

"Hey, they're moving!" exclaimed America.

"We will follow my little chocolate..." said Russia very creepily.

Led by Spain, you and China went to a cafe not far from the park. The others followed a ways behind you.


	17. Chapter 17

After talking to Spain and China at the cafe for about a half an hour, you decided to torture the little spies a little more. That's right, you knew they were watching you the whole time.

You put your arm around Spain and gave China a peck on the cheek.

"Wh-What is he doing t-to my Bellesyyyyym!" exclaimed America, breaking his binoculars in half out of anger. "She gave him a kiss... grrrr!"

"Damn those two and their hypnotic words!" yelled England. "Stop it Russia! Your so damn annoying!"

Russia was pleasuring himself in a bush near them. "My little Chocolate is sooo... beautiful..." He said before coming in the bush.

"Bloody wanker..." said England, facepalming.

America grabbed out a spare pair of binoculars and continued watching.

You gave Spain a kiss on the cheek. China gave you a big hug and a kiss on he lips. America broke his second pair of binoculars into tiny pieces and was fuming mad.

"...She kissed Spain... then China kissed her..." He said, almost growling.

The others, except for France who decided to follow a beautiful woman a while back, were completely angry. They all got up from behind the bushes, and ran to the cafe.

"Oh my god, here they come." you said, giggling a bit.

"Well, then we better escape, senorita." said Spain.

"I agree, aru." chuckled China.

The three of you quickly snuck out a sidedoor and ran to a nearby flowershop. You were laughing at how much fun you were having. Finally you could get back at the Allies for hurting you so much, even if one of them was helping you.

That's when you realized it. One of them was helping you and you couldn't get him back if he kept helping you. Tinking that it must not be fair, you led Spain into a bathroom, made sure no one was there, and put a plan into action. You were sure that China was waiting just outside the door, a little irritated that you went in there with Spain.

You whispered to Spain, "I want you to pretend your having sex with me, please."

Spain agreed and started helping, "Oh, Bellesym... tu eres muy caliente... mmmm!"

You started moaning and saying his name. Suddenly, he came up from behind and grabbed you around the waist.

He put his head on your shoulder and whispered, "I can't take it anymore, senorita. I want you so much."

He kissed you down your neck and slid off your pants. You were caught off guard so you could fight back the potion in time. You fell prey to the potion, and started undressing him. He took off your panties, picked you up, and pounded you into the wall. He held you up and felt you all over, kissing you at every chance. You wrapped your arms around him, moaning in ecstacy as he pumped into you.

"Te quiero, senorita!" he exclaimed as thrusted harder.

Pleasure clouded your mind as warmth welled within you. China was yelling from behind the door, but neither of you could hear him as you were swept away by the pleasure. He thrusted harder, and faster, close to release. Suddenly, you came, and it dripped onto the floor as he kept going. Getting even harder, until he came. You were both breathing heavily as he picked you up bridal style, and gave you a long, smooth, kiss.

You cleaned yourself up as much as you could before getting dressed again. Once you and him were good and ready to leave, he said a very surprising comment.

"Your little potion must have only risen for the moment or something. I can control myself again. I don't feel the need to pleasure you, senorita." he whispered, smiling.

You blushed, and realized what he had just said. Another idea soared through your head.

You opened the door to see five countries staring at you and Spain, fuming mad and ready to murder him.

America grabbed Spain's shirt and pulled him close, glaring at him angrily.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Fucking MY Bellesym!" he yelled.

You quickly butt in. "W-we didn't really do anything! We just... we just faked it. I wanted to... to get back at you guys for constantly raping me..."

They instantly calmed down. America set Spain down and looked at you sadly.

"You're so mean." he said cutely.

"As long as you are okay my little-" said Russia before you cut him off with, "You call me your little chocolate one more time and I will slap you!"

He nodded and gave you a kiss. England quickly went in for a kiss the moment Russia's lips parted from yours. Canada hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek. They started to get really intimate, and you pushed them off.

After you all went back to the building, and Spain went home, you told them something that made them all sparkle with excitement.

"Y-you can all get me... at least once a week... but I am allowed to have rests in between and to have at least a LITTLE bit of privacy. Oh, and I'm allowed to leave alone. No one has to go with me, or follow me around." you explained.

You and them negociated for a bit and ended up with you being allowed a day a week of privacy, at least an hour of restafter having sex with one of them (two if it's Russia), and you can leave if somone knows where you're going.

Just moments after it was all worked out, and everyone finished eating dinner, they all fought over who got you first. You ended up drawing names from a hat again.

You picked a paper, unfolded it, and read it aloud. "America."

America jumped from his seat and exclaimed, "Yeah!"

He grabbed your arm and led you to his room. In the room was a giant bed that was covered in superhero sheets and blankets. He shut the door, took off his jacket, and pulled you in close.

Moving his fingers through your hair, he whispered, "I love you Bellesym."

He took off your shirt and laid you on the bed. You sunk in a bit from it's softness, as he set his glasses on a sall table by the door. Then, he took off his shirt and laid over you, getting your bra off while kissing you softly. He threw it off the bed and took off your pants and panties. You brushed your hand through his hair. He blushed and moaned a bit when you messed with Nantucket.

You pulled him into a very passionate kiss, and he explored your mouth with his tongue. He took his lips away from yours and went down to your waist. Lowering his head, he stuck his tongue into you. Pleasuring you with his mouth. It felt so good, it earned a plethora of moans from you. You started thrusting your hips as warmth formed inside of you. You came onto his tongue, and he swallowed it, wiping his mouth with his arm.

He looked at you and said, "You are so damn beautiful." before climbing up to your face.

After cupping his hand on your cheek, he kissed you very passionately. He trailed kisses down your neck, and stopped to lick and nibble at your boobs. You blushed, then pulled him up and flipped him over so you were on top. He blushed as you led your fingers down his abs, and down to his pants. You pulled them off, along with his underwear, and threw them to the floor. He had the second biggest in the whole house, just under Russia's. Before you could do anything, he pulled you by the arms until your face was in front of his.

"Let's just skip to this part." he said as he smiled at you with a lustful expression.

He positioned himself over you and slid in. You pulled him into another kiss as he pulled out and went back in. He hit your special spot within the first few thrusts. You were barely clinging to reality as he pounded you into the bed. He got harder than usual, even harder than Russia. You grabbed the headboard and thrusted you hips as the bed bounced you both up and down, adding to the pleasure. You were gasping for air as he got faster and harder, and you came. He kept going as your orgasm covered you thighs and slickened them. He groaned as he came into you.

He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to you. After giving you a kiss, he pulled you in and held you like a teddy bear he couldn't sleep without. You both fell asleep like that.

The next morning, you awoke with you both still hugging eachother. You checked yourself to see if you were hurting again, and found that it hurt a lot, but you could still handle it. He awoke as you finished checking yourself. He gave you a long smooth kiss before you noticed he was awake.

After his lips parted from yours, he said, "Mornin' sunshine."

He brushed some hair out of your face and looked lovingly into your eyes.

"Wanna do it again?" he whispered, leaning in towards your ear.

You sighed and started getting up. He pulled you close to him, holding you in place. You struggled and squirmed, but he wouldn't let go.

"We could do it in the shower." he suggested.

You shook your head and said, "Just let me go."

He held you as close as he could, one arm wrapped around your waist, and one wrapped around your shoulders. He held your arms against your hips, and kissed you lovingly. He, then, held your hands against the headboard with one of his hands, and with his other one, stuck a finger in you. You moaned as he moved it in and out of you, adding another finger. He purposely remembered your special spot and hit it as hard as he could. You were instantly melted by the pleasure. He hit it again, making your face flush and ecstacy overtake your mind. He kept at it until you came on his hand.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked seductively.

You gasped for air, took a deep breath, and replied, "Yes..."

"Fine, I'll let you go if you give me a long, warm kiss." he brought his face closer.

You blushed and sighed. "Okay..."

He came in close and kissed you, forcing his tongue into you mouth. You moaned with pleasure as he let go of your hands and held you around the waist. You put your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands started to roam your body until five countries bursted in through the door.

"Times up you bloody American!" exclaimed England as he set a tray of who-knows-what on a table.

"I have somthin that actually edible for you, my little maple." said Canada as he glared at England.

"My food is edible!" yelled England as he stomped over to Canada.

"Just because sewer rats can stomach it doesn't mean it won't hurt Bellesym... or worse..." Canada smirked as England glared angrily at him.

Russia walked past them and pushed America off of you.

"What the hell?" exclamed America as he pulled you to him and held your head against his chest.

"Your time is up, now give me my Bellesym." said Russia as a dark aura engulfed him.

They glared at eachother intently as you just rested your head on America. China came to the other side of the bed, the side that you and America were on, and stroked your hair while America and Russia were distracted by eachother's glares.

You looked up at him as he asked, "Want some help, aru?"

You sighed and slid out from under America's arms. China gathered your clothes and handed them to you. You got off of the bed, grabbed the breakfast Canada made you, and headed to the main room.

The main room was like a big living room for the housing section of the building. It had three sofas, a rectangular table with eight chairs, and a black and white TV.

You sat on a sofa and ate the pancakes Canada made. You turned on the TV and watched it for a while.

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that the spain scene wasn"t as great as the america scene... I was a lil wishy washy all weekend.. XP_

_Souleaterromancefan: Yeah... I was thinking about it... hmmm... a threesome... :3_

_Citrine Sunflower: heckz yeah, I was trying my best to still copy the episodes and such of when they spied on the Axis. *squeeeee* I loved those episodes!_

_*regaining composure* ahem... a-anyways... I hope you all like how the story is going!_


	18. Chapter 18

Later that day, you noticed something. The countries seemed to pair up into teams. America and England, China and Russia, and France and Canada. They were helping each other try and get a hold of you.

"I don't know whether to be happy that there will be less fighting, " you thought. "Or be scared that now they have a better chance at getting me..."

You hid in your room and thought, "Maybe if I search the place and get to know it better, then I can find a hiding spot or two..."

You decided that you were going to start right then, because of the fact that you could be found at any moment. Being as quiet as you could, you slipped back into the hallway, and headed for a door at the other end. You were glad that the pain was easier to get used to so you could put your ninja-like sneaking skills to the test. There was no sign of the countries as you tip toed through the door. Luckily, none of the doors creaked, so you could easily slip through them without alerting anyone to your presence. There was another hallway that turned to your left. You followed it until you reached the kitchen. There were some noises in the room, so you peaked through a small window on the door.

"Waaah! Dude, I'm not trying those!" exclaimed America.

Him and England were trying to make what seemed to be cookies.

"More for Bellesym, then!" responded England angrily.

"You're sooo not giving her those!" yelled America. "They look like burnt charcoal."

You decided to stop listening, and search another area before they could find out you're there. Another hallway was next to the kitchen door, and you decided to follow it. After a few minutes, you found a bigger door. Opening it slightly, you peeked inside. It was an empty ballroom. There were curtains laced with a gold trim that covered windows that seemed to be a hundred feet high.

You froze for a moment. A noise was coming from another door only a few feet down the hall from the Ballroom. You snuck to the door, and peeked inside to see a small room with a few chairs, a small couch, and a shelf of books. That's not what you were looking at, though, because against a wall on the other side of the room, France was pounding into Canada.

You quickly shut the door, took a deep breath, and started down the hall again. After a few moments, the lights started to get dimmer. Some started flashing and were getting darker and darker. You started to get a little scared. Suddenly, all the lights in the hallway went out, and you had to cover your mouth as to not scream. Another hand went over your mouth, not your hand, and pulled you against the wall. You started to try screaming, but you felt dazed and limp.

You awoke in a room you recognized. Your head felt like an anchor as you tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly, it hit you. You were in your room. You tried to get up, but found that your hands were tied to the headboard, and you were completely naked. Voices poured from the bathroom and China and Russia walked in as naked as you.

"You are awake now." commented Russia, as he walked to the bed and pulled your face up to his, meeting your eyes with his own.

"You are so beautiful, aru." said China, seductively, as he came to you from the other side of the bed.

China flipped you onto your side so your front was facing him, and pulled you into a kiss. Russia hugged you from behind and kissed you down your neck. You started to blush, and your body relaxed as they roamed you with their hands. You kept trying to struggle, but gave in seconds later. China kissed you down your front, while Russia felt your back and rubbed around your hole with his erection. You let out a small moan as they continued. China grabbed your waist, and slid his member into you. Russia massaged your boobs as he slipped his already lubed member into your butt. You moaned as they pumped into you, moving in unison, and getting harder and harder. You moaned louder, thrusting your hips with pleasure.

"P-Please... faster..." you managed through all of your gasps.

They started getting faster. Russia started to get harder than China and grabbed your waist. He pounded into you. China tried to keep up, but Russia got too hard and too fast.

"Ooooh..." you moaned as Russia pushed you onto China and thrusted harder, forcing China into you.

Every thrust pushed both Russia and China deeper and making warmth well within you. They yelled your name as you all came. Russia pulled out, and came off of you, hugging you the entire time. China was unable to move, and fell asleep still laying next to you and Russia.


	19. Chapter 19

Once you awoke, China and Russia were gone, and you could hear talking from just outside the door. Your entire body was hurting as you tried to get off the bed and sneak to the door.

"She's ours!" yelled one person.

"No, she's ours!" exclaimed another.

You opened the door just a tiny bit so you could peek out. Because of your hurting body, you accidentally tripped and fell out of the door and into Canada's arms.

He held you closely as France said, "Well, I guess she's ours."

France led you to his room along with Canada and pushed you both into there with him staying outside to block off the other countries. Canada laid you on the bed.

You sunk in a bit from the softness while saying, "I-I'm still hurting..."

"I'll melt the pain away for you my little maple." he responded as he took off his clothes.

After climbing onto the bed, he laid next to you and kissed you warmly. Holding you closely, he looked into your eyes, admiring your beauty. You blushed but couldn't look away. He cupped a hand on your cheek and gave you another kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist as he started kissing you down your neck. You succumbed to the potion and wrapped your arms around his neck. He nibbled on your neck, and then licked up from your shoulder to your cheek. He nibbled on your ear.

"O-oh... Mathew..." you said as he continued.

Suddenly, Canada stopped and looked at the door. You looked up and saw America, smirking with his arms crossed. The door was closed behind him.

"France said we could 'share' her if I locked England in a closet, and I did." he said before taking his clothes off.

He climbed onto the bed next to you and placed his head on your shoulder, nuzzling into your neck.

"I don't mind sharing. Your beauty is too much for just one lover anyways." he said as he looked lustfully into your eyes.

You could feel their hard members poking at your openings. Before they could do anything, you started to feel them up. You stroked Canada's member and gave America a passionate kiss. Canada moaned a bit, grabbed you, and kissed you down your arm. America felt your opening with his fingers, and then lowered his head. He stuck his tongue in you and found your special spot almost immediately. Canada brushed his hands through your hair and licked you down your boob. his fingers roamed your body as America started going faster. Canada sucked and nibbled on your boobs while you came onto America's tongue. He licked his lips and came up to you. His face only a foot from yours.

"You really do taste sweet." he said, chuckling a bit.

You were just barely able to hear what he said because of the cloudiness from the overflowing pleasure. He hugged you from behind while Canada hugged you from your front. You were sandwiched between them.

"Ready?" asked Canada as he lifted your head up to meet your eyes.

You nodded. They slid into you and started going slowly. You messed with Canada curl and America's Nantucket making them moan and start going faster. A wave of warmth splashed inside of you as they started going harder. A wave of euphoric moans were flowing out of you. Canada's hands roamed your body as America kneeded your boobs. After a moment, with a loud moan, you came. They got harder and faster, and came into you. It got onto the sheets under you.

"I love you..." they said before falling asleep, holding you sweetly.

Luckily, they didn't hold you too tightly, so you could escape if you wanted to. For some reason, you didn't feel like escaping. The bed felt so soft, their hug felt warm and sweet, and the sex was awesome. As you thought about these, you drifted asleep.

Complete darkness...

Sounds echoing...

"Bellesyyym~" whispered a voice.

"...Beeelleeesyyym..." it echoed once more. "Choose meee..."

"Nooo meee..." said another.

"Mee..." one other voice.

"Please meee.." another voice.

"I love you..."

"I need you..."

"Bellesyyyy-"

You awoke. The same dream that you've been having for a while now. Canada and America were still hugging you lovingly. You started getting up, but they pulled you back in and nuzzled into you.

"...Five more minutes..." said America.

You blushed as their heads nuzzled closer into you. America's head was on your neck, while Canada's was under your chin. You sighed and pushed them both off the bed.

"Ow, dude that hurt!" exclaimed America as he got off the floor. "What the-"

He stopped immediately after seeing you.

"Ow, why did you do that?" asked Canada as he got up.

Once they saw you, the started looking at you with lust in their eyes again.

"Mornin sunshine." said America.

"Good morning my little maple." said Canada.

They both came in close and kissed you, on the cheek.

Your face flushed. "I-I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll get your clothes." said Canada before going to your room, still naked.

"I'll take you to the shower." said America before picking you up.

You blushed and looked away. He carried you out of France's room, and into his room. He set you in his shower, got in, and turned it on. You were about to protest before he pulled you into a kiss.

"I love you." he said after taking his lips from yours.

You wrapped your arms around his waist. Suddenly, you heard some whistling.

"Never lock guy in a closet if he has a master key." said England as he twirled the key on his index finger. "Now why don't you give Bellesym to me."


	20. Chapter 20

"You've got two choices. Either, you give her to me, or we can share her." said England.

America grinned after hearing the last choice and instead of fighting back, said, "I don't mind sharing."

England took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He pulled you into a very passionate kiss, licking every part of your mouth. America started rubbing you between your legs, creating a soft warmth within you. England pulled his lips away from yours and kissed you down your chest. He groped one of your boobs, and felt down your side. America grabbed your other boob and licked your neck, nibbling at parts. England grabbed your waist and stuck his tongue in you. You moaned and almost fell from the pleasure. As the warm water beaded down your hot skin, your head clouded of ecstacy. America held you so you wouldn't fall and started licking your ear. England licked all around inside of you, flicking it faster and faster. You came on his tongue and he came up to your other ear.

"I want you, love, more than anything else in the world." he whispered as your face flushed further.

Suddenly, America thrusted into you, holding your waist for more pleasure.

"Hey!" exclaimed England. "Wait for me you bloody idiot!"

"But she's just so damn hot." responded America as he thrusted harder.

England slid into you and started trusting simultaniously with America. They went harder and faster, making you moan their names. They kissed you and licked you all over as you gasped for air. The warmth welled inside of you. They went faster and faster, going into a frenzy. They moved your bdy up and down to counter the thrusts, adding to the pleasure. With a loud moan you came. Your body went limp in their arms. They moved your body up and down faster and went even harder. Moments later, they came into you.

They carried you back into America's room and set you on the bed. You were just falling asleep as you felt a hand travel up your leg.

"I want to pound you all night long." England whispered into your ear.

"Dude, leave her alone. She's tired." America said as he pulled England's hand off of your leg.

"Back off you bloody wanker!" exclaimed England. "You got her twice in a row already!"

"Fine... but you should at least let her sleep first."

England waved him off and carried you into his room. He set you on his bed and climbed on top of you.

"That idiot America won't find out if I get you right now." said England as he held your arms down.

"You're mine." he whispered as he smirked.

He came in for a kiss and immediately forced his tongue into your mouth. You were too tired to fight back. He grabbed both of your wrists with one of his hands and wrapped the other around your waist. You saw a very lustful look in his eyes, as if he had been waiting years for this one moment. That's when you remembered that last time he had you alone, he got raped by Russia.

He pulled away from the kiss and put his member in front of your face.

"Suck it, love." he said as he smirked.

You were too tired to fight back the potion. It took over you instantly and you took his member into your mouth. He moaned slightly as you licked it, swirling your tongue around it. He let go of your wrists and clung to the headboard. His face was flushed as he enjoyed your feeling. He came into your mouth and you gulped it down.

"You are so cute when your blushing." he said as he moved his member away from your face. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

He thrusted into you as hard as he could. You gasped as he hit your spot and pleasure hit you like a tidal wave. He thrusted faster, still hitting the spot and getting euphoric moans from you. He was addicted to the sounds you made and wanted more. He grabbed your waist and pumped as harder as he could while pulling you as close as possible. He pounded you into the bed while you came, slicking your thighs. He went faster for another moment until he came into you. It spilled on the bed a bit when he pulled out. He laid down next to you and pulled you into a hug.

"I love you." he whispered into your ear before you fell asleep.

You awoke with England holding you still, but your head was on his chest and the blanket with his flag on it was covering you both. He didn't have the lustful smirk on his face anymore. You found that you had drooled on his chest, and giggled a bit. After trying to get up, he started to wake up and pull you back in.

"Morning love." he whispered into your ear. "How about we go again."

You were about to say no when he thrusted into you.

"I won't let you reject this, love." he said with his lustful smirk back once more. "You are too bloody sexy... so irresistable." he licked his lips during the last remark.

He thrusted faster, going into a frenzy and pumping like there was no tomorrow. You grabbed the sheets and thrusted your hips against his.

"Y-You are s-so bloody hot! I love it!" he exclaimed as he got harder and harder.

Moments later, you both came and he fell next to you.

"Times up!" yelled America as he came in and carried you out.

"What the hell!" exclaimed England angrily.

America only responded by stickingout his tongue and carrying you out of the room. He took you to your room and left giving you a very seductive stare.

"Hey Bellesym!" you heard from the window.

You looked to see Sumomo sitting on the window sill.

"...Hi... how are you..." you were embarrassed that she had shown up now.

"I'm good!" she smiled and sat on your bed. "How're you? You hadn't called in a while, I got worried."

"I'm good." you walked to the dresser and put some clothes on. "How is everyone else?"

"They're... normal. Italy is still my cute boyfriend and Germany is still preparing to take you back." She stood up. "I can't say long can I?"

"No... sorry." you said sadly. "I just had three threesomes..."

Sumomo's eyes went wide. "Waah? You are like soooo lucky!"

You glared at her.


	21. Chapter 21

After Sumomo left, you decided to use another 'free' day. A day where they would promise not to rape you. They would have to avoid you the whole day unless, as they added, "you wanted it."

You put the sign onto the door that showed you were doing that. Since the day was already almost over, it would start tomorrow, but hopefully they would leave you alone tonight. You got into the shower, and got ready for bed.

Suddenly, you heard a noise from your window.

"Is Sumomo back again?" you thought. "Or... Are they sneaking through the window now?"

You tensed up once you saw a hand  
>on the window sill. Someone pulled themself in and landed on the floor, rolling once to keep the noises to a minimum. He got up and walked to the bed. Even in the dark of night, you recognized him.<p>

"Meine schonheit. Are you awake?" he asked.

You jumped out of bed and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I heard from Sumomo what they have been doing to you." his faced darkened a bit. "I would make them pay if I could." he sighed.

"That's okay. I agreed to this for you all. For your sake." you squeezed him harder.

Then you felt something poking at your thigh. You knew right away what it was. You thought for a moment, and decided to give him tonight.

"I'm getting it later anyways..." you thought.

"W-would you like to-" you were cut off by Germany throwing you onto the bed.

He gave you a long, smooth, kiss. "I'm sorry. You are just too irresistable."

"You can have me for tonight. Just make sure you're able to escape by morning." you responded with a blush.

He nodded and gave you another passionate kiss while sliding off your pajamas. Your shirt was a button up one so he was able to take it off without breaking the kiss. You both took a breath so he could take off his clothes. He walked to the end of the bed and crawled on, spreading your legs apart. After grabbing your legs, one in each hand, he lifted your body up a bit and stuck his tongue into you. He b .found your little spot right away and licked it again and again, hitting it and feeling it. He was addicted to your moans of ecstasy. You grabbed the blanket under you and gasped for air. The warmth rose within you as you came into his mouth. He licked his lips and crawled up to you.

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered. "I have wanted to pleasure you for so long. From the moment I first saw you, I have wanted to make you feel like you never felt before."

He licked up your side. You wrapped your arms around his hot body. His hands moved along your legs, and felt your warmth. You flipped him over. He blushed a bit, and then sucked in air sharply as you took his member into your mouth. You bobbed your head and swirled your tongue around him. His face flushed. He tried to thrust into your mouth and you held his waist down the best you could. You went faster, making him moan your name. He came in your mouth and you gulped it down.

You crawled up to hs face and gave him a warm kiss. He pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed your body and groped you all over, making you moan into his mouth. He turned and laid you down on your back.

After positioning himself over you, he slid in. He made you feel so good and it felt like his member fit perfectly in you. He slid out halfway, and then thrusted in again. He sped his pace.

"Oooooh... Ludwig..." you moaned as he hit your special spot.

He kissed you down your neck while pumping harder. You pulled him into a kiss as the warmth rose within you. He thrusted harder, making you melt with every pump. The bed started to creak back and forth as he got harder and harder. You almost screamed his name as you came. He continued getting harder and faster making the headboard start hitting the wall. He groaned as he came into you.

After pulling out, he laid next to you, holding you closely.

"I love you so much, meine schonheit." he whispered into your ear.

You laid your head on his chest and said, "I love you too..." before falling asleep.

All night, you would wake up to him trying to pound you into the bed, until around 4am when he had to leave.

"Goodnight my little Bellesym. I will get you back soon... I love you." he said before jumping out the window and climbing down a tree. 


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later, there was a knock on your door.

"...Go away... I'm tired..." you yelled.

The door opened slowly. They walked in with some breakfast for you and set it on the table.

"Who was in your room last night?" asked America as he sat on the bed. "You weren't with one of us."

"Go away..." you replied.

"Tell us my little Bellesym. I promise I won't hurt him too badly." said Russia as he kneeled next to the bed.

"Get the fuck out..." you responded harshly.

"Bellesym, we could hear you ten doors over. If you weren't with anyone, then you must have really pleasured yourself." said England.

You sat up and glared at him. "Fuck off."

You laid back down, pulling the covers over your head. They sighed.

"Bellesym, if you don't tell us, we'll all fuck you at once. Sort of like a seven-way, or a sevensome." said Canada.

You thought for a moment, and then sat up. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." he responded seductively as he licked his lips.

They all leaned in closer to you.

"I can stand my ground, I can do this." you thought.

They came to the bedsides and got even closer to you. You shivered nervously. They started kissing you all over. Before you knew it, the blanket was off of you and you were completely naked. Canada was licking your special spot, China was licking and massaging your left boob, England was kissing and playing with your right boob, America was nipping your right neck and cheek, Russia was nipping your left, and France took your tummy. Sure France was seemingly unaffected by the potion, but would he ever pass up a seven-way? Nope.

Your body quickly heated up from all of the attention.

"Oooh...Aaaaaah..." you moaned as the pleasure hit you like a wave, and you came.

China and England sucked hard on your boobs, making you gasp and moan louder. Canada licked you farther and started going on both holes. Your face was redder than a tomato as you grasped the sheets. Russia and America sucked and kissed you neck and bit down on parts, drawing blood. France kissed your sides, and then started rubbing and kissing your thighs, holding a leg in the air. Your mind was blown by all the pleasure. You were so hot, you almost begged for them to be in you.

Suddenly, one of them thrusted into you. You looked up slightly to see Canada pulling out a bit, ready to thrust back in. America quickly went to the end of the bed. He readied himself and slid in next to Canada's. Their giant members barely fit inside of you. Then, England went next to them.

"N-no more..." you pleaded, but he thrusted his in.

Russia took you in a deep, passionate kiss while China and France tried to get under you. China succeeded and thrusted into your butt. By this time, all your muscles felt like jelly. You came, slickening their hot lengths, and making them go faster. The bed creaked back and forth making the headboard hit he wall repeatedly. You screamed with pleasure and pain as they slammed into your special spot.

While this was going on, Russia and France kissed and nipped you all over.

They sped their pace and pounded harder. Moments later, they released into you. It spilled onto the bed as they pulled out.

Your body laid limp and lifeless. The only thing separating you from a dead body was the fact that your chest was still heaving.

Canada stood next to the bed. "A-are you going t-to tell us now?" he said as he gasped for air.

You mumbled something. He moved in closer and asked you to repeat what you said.

You took a deep breath and responded, "Nevaaaar..."

"Never..." he repeated.

It was silent for a moment, until Russia spoke up. "May I try? I haven't gotten her yet."

Everyone except for you, France, and Russia, smirked.

"Sure." they said before moving out of the way.

France ran to the bed and said, "Are you trying to kill the poor girl?"

They ignored him as Russia towered over you.

France quickly grabbed you and ran out of the room. He sprinted to his secret room hidden in the ballroom. No one else knew about it. He set you on the soft, carpeted floor. After the door of the secret room shut, you could hear the ballroom door open. Footsteps scoured the area. Once the country was sure no one was there, he left the room and closed the door. France sighed.

He laid down next to you on the carpet. You drifted asleep.

An hour later, you awoke. France was laying a foot away from you, asleep. You were both still naked.

"Hey..." you whispered as you tried to wake him up.

He sat up and yawned. "Bonjour mon cherie. How are you doing?"

You tried to sit up, but ended up falling onto France. He blushed.

"Are you okay, mon cherie?" he asked while helping you sit up.

You leaned against his side. "Yeah, I'm just hurting a little from the rape..."

He frowned. "I am truly sorry about that. I had no idea they would go that far."

You smiled a bit at him. "That's okay. You're my lifeline. I'm just glad you stopped them when you did."

He smiled back at you, the gave you a kiss on the cheek. "You know mon cherie, I didn't get my chance at you yet."

Your smile faded.

"May I please...?" he trailed off. "I mean... I know you are hurting, but..."

You looked at him sadly. He blushed, closed his eyes, and shook his head for a moment. Looking back at you again, he blushed madly.

"The potion... ugh... mon cherie...I am so sorry for this..." 


	23. Chapter 23

He laid you onto the carpet again and kissed you while stroking his hand through your hair. You tried to push him off, but easily fell to the potion because of your weakened state. He grabbed your hips and licked up your boob. Warmth grew within you. He continued lower and stuck a finger into you. He pumped it in and out of you. You stroked a hand through his hair. He stuck another finger in, making you moan. As, he kept going, the warmth flowed in your body. You came onto his hand. While pulling you into a hug, he kissed and bit as your neck. He, then, slid into you and pumped slowly. You still hurt a bit but his steady pace kept the pain down. You moaned his name as he sped up a bit and bit your ear. Thrusting your hips against his, heat rised inside of you.

"Do you like gentle?" he whispered into your ear.

"Y-Yes." you responded.

You were hurting so much that gentle was all you could take right now. He continued and rubbed you all over, feeling all of your skin. His tongue dived into your ear. You grabbed the carpet, your insides as warm as a fire. He sped up a bit more, going deep into you. You were gasping for air.

"O-oh...F-francis!" you exclaimed as you came onto his hot member.

He went faster, until you heard someone talking. He came into you, gasping for air, and pulled out. Laying next to you, he pulled you close and kissed you passionately.

"It was coming from over here." you heard from just outside the door.

"Oh no, mon cherie." whispered France. "I don't want them to hurt you."

He held you closer. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as someone punched through the door.

"You Fucking Frog! This is where you've been hiding her?" exclaimed America as he broke down the wall. "I'm going to murder your ass!"

"N-no! He was just... just saving me!" you thought quickly. "You guys would have killed me if Russia came after that!"

"You know, I love you, but sometimes you just piss me off." said England as he crawled in. "Maybe I should punish you tonight." he put his hand on your cheek. "Give you a good spanking, hmm?" his eyes shined of lust.

France pulled you away from England and sat you on his lap. "You shouldn't hurt mon cherie for your stupid mistake."

"Shut it you bloody frog!" exclaimed England.

America picked you up and carried you out of the room. "Now when are you going to make me that burger you promised."

"U-um... If you put me down and promise not to hurt France, we can head to the kitchen right now..." You said. "Or maybe after I get dressed." you noticed you were still naked.

After getting dressed, you both headed to the kitchen. You got out the ingredients and started making a burger.

...Years later...

You were making another burger for America, he seemed to love them. He was leaning on a counter, watching you lovingly.

"You know, we were thinking..." he started. "To make it easier for you to choose one of us, you could go on separate dates with each of us. What do you think?"

"Well, either way I'm going to be raped. I might as well get to go to some fancy dinner before the next time it happens."

"That's the spirit!" the dense country exclaimed happily. "I'll go tell them right away."

He ran out of the room, leaving you alone in the kitchen. You finished the food just as he was running back in.

"This is good." said America after taking a bite.

He laid a head on your shoulder and continued eating.

"Hey, you're not getting even close to me until our date." you pushed his head off.

"Well, then, how about we start now. It's only twelve, we have the rest of the day." he stood up and pulled you into his arms, looking down at your face. "The rest of the day to try and steal your heart." he chuckled a bit.

You blushed and looked down. "Okay."

"Okay then! I'm going to make this the best day ever for you." He gave you a peck on the lips and let go of you.


	24. Chapter 24

The first place you had gone to was lazor tag. You smirked at the thought of kicking America's butt in lazor tag. As said before, you were a grade A sniper. You could shoot a hummingbird mid-flight from a mile away.

"You ready?" he asked as you both grabbed vests and guns.

"Don't go easy on me." you smirked.

You ended up being on separate teams. You were on the red team and he was on the blue team. There was also a yellow team, but they didn't seem like they could be much of a threat.

Once the game started, you quickly found a spot to hide and scope out the area. It was on the second floor of the ara so you could also shoot down to people. There were three floors, though, so you still had to be careful.

At the end, you had came out number one in the entire group.

"Wha-? How did you get a hundred and three hits? We were in there for fifteen minutes!" exclaimed America who had gotten only forty eight.

"Yeah, and you know what the funny part is?"

"What?"

"At least half was from hitting you." you mocked him.

"Hmph. Well, maybe I should take you to the next place now." he grabbed your arm and led you to his truck.

Next, you two went to see a scary movie. He was probably hoping that you'd be scared and go to him for protection, but he's always the one to get scared and you knew that. He got the snacks while you found the seats.

Halfway through the movie, he was hugging you and keeping his head against your shoulder so he couldn't see the movie.

Near the end he was at the point where the both of you were basically sharing a seat. He was hugging you so tightly, it was like he thought the monsters from the movie were going to jump off of the screen and get him.

Once it ended, you pushed him off and left the theater.

"I was only hugging you tightly to protect you... and cause I love you." he said as you giggled at the stupid cover.

"My hero. Let me guess, you were just trying to scare the 'monsters' off with your screaming?" you taunted.

"Yeah, exactly." he giggled for a moment before opening the door for you.

Once you were both in the truck, he drove off to the next place.

"Where are we going now?" you asked as you stared out he window.

It was already getting dark and the stars were starting to show. You looked around, finding some of the constelations you knew.

"It's a suprise." he said as he turned a corner.

He drove out onto a field, and parked about a mile in. It was dark now, and the stars were out. He got out and opened your door for you. Once you stepped out, you were entranced by the beautiful night. He picked you up a moment later, and set you in the back so you could lay on a blanket he set down, and watch the stars.

"The stars are beautiful." you said as you stared into the sparkling sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." He slid closer to you on the blanket.

Putting his arms around you, he kept you close. Your arms felt warmer against his jacket. He gave you a soft kiss, making you blush uncontrollably. You looked down to hide your blush.

"Do you want to see the next place?" he whispered into your ear.

You nodded and replied, "Sure."

He picked you up and carried you to the door of the truck. After setting you inside, he shut the door, and got into his side. The drive lasted for a few minutes before he stopped.

You got out and saw that he had taken you to his house.

"Come on inside." he grabbed your hand and pulled your towards the house.

America's house was very big and had a wide, open yard.

"You would refuse to ever come here." he said as he led you to his living room.

"Yeah, because it would've interfered with my plan."

He looked at you confused, and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Remember, I was trying to pit you all against each other because i was in the Axis." you wondered how he could forget such a thing.

"Oh yeah." he moved close to you and whispered, "You were such a bad girl then."

"Wat the fuck is going on here?" Said a little alien before walking into the living room. "Oh, I didn't think you had it in you, but you actually got a gir to com to your house! Hey, blink twice if you here against your will."

America glared at him and responded angrily, "Please get out of here Tony."

Tony stared back for a moment before saying, "Whatever." and walking off.

"Now where were we?" America asked while pulling you into a warm hug.

He kissed you passionately and held you close. When he pulled his lips away, you were both blushing. He picked you up and carried you up a flight of stairs and into his room. The bed was gigantic and had superhero sheets. it was very plush and seemed like it could fit ten people onto it.

He set you onto the bed and kissed you once more.

"I'll be right back." he whispered into your ear.

He walked out. Moments later he came back in, hiding something behind his back.

He set whatever it was behind a pillow on th other end of the bed. He, then, took off all of his clothes. You started to slip off your dress, but he came to you and pulled you into a kiss before you could.

"Not yet." he said as he pulled his lips away. "I'll strip you down when I feel like it."

He climbed onto you and sat up, his legs on either side of you. He grabbed your arms and nibbled at your neck for a moment.

While slipping of your dress, he kissed you all over. You felt the warmth within you grow.

"Ha! You Pekoponians are so funny! What were you going to do with this?" Tony was standing on the other end of the bed with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

You figured that it must have been the item America brought up before.

"Dude, get the fuck out of here!" exclaimed America as he got up and chased Tony out of the room.

America walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the bottle Tony had dropped. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to you.

"Well, now that the secret's out, I guess we'll have to start now." He pulled off your dress and threw it onto the ground.

While kissing you very passionately, he unhooked your bra and pulled off your panties. He pulled his lips away from yours and grabbed the bottle. After making a line of chocolate from your waist to your neck, he licked it up really slowly.

You flipped him onto his back once he was done and grabbed the bottle. You made a line going from the bottom to the top of his erected member. You licked it slowly, making him blush and moan your name.

You took his member into your mouth, and started bobbing your head. You had to hold his waist down once he started bucking into your mouth. You sped your pace until he came into your mouth. He pulled you up, and before he could give you a kiss, you licked his Nantucket. He moaned once more, and then turned you onto your back.

He positioned himself over you and rubbed his erection against your hole.

You nodded and he slid in. He sped up pretty quickly and was almost in a frenzy, pounding into you into the bed. Clouded by he pleasure, you pulled him into a deep kiss and started thrusting your hips against his. He got harder and harder after breaking the kiss. The bed creaked back and forth, and it seemed as if it would break. A moment later, you came, slickening your thighs and screaming his name. He slammed into you rapidly until he came. His hot member filled your inside.

He pulled out and laid next to you. You were both gasping for air. He grabbed you and pulled you close, into a tight embrace.

...

Downstairs, Tony was playing games in the living room and eating some ice cream.

"I bet they were trying to wake the entire neighborhood." he glared at the TV for a moment. "Hmph. I hope that bitch enjoys stealing my friend."


	25. Chapter 25

You awoke the next morning with America missing from the bed. A noise echoed from downstairs. You decided to get dressed and head down to see what was going on.

In the kitchen, Tony and America were talking. You hid next to the door and listened to the conversation.

"That fucking girl is splitting us apart! She's a fucking bitch!" yelled Tony.

America, who was leaning against the counter, glared at Tony "She is not! Don't call her that you ass!"

"Why the fuck do you like that girl?" exclaimed Tony.

"Because she's cute, and pretty, and has a lot of talents, and is... sooo... sooo sexy." explained America as drool started to drip of the side of his mouth.

He was probably thinking about you naked.

"So stop- Oh, um, hi Bellesym." he said after noticing you in he doorway.

America walked to you, pulled you into the room and held you in a warm embrace. His erection poked your thigh.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam that was followed by, "It's my turn, you bloody American!"

England stomped into the living room, while America quietly snuck you to the other end of the kitchen. He kissed you all over, as quietly as he could until England walked in moments later.

"Give her to me now!" He ran to you and grabbed your arm, pulling you out of America's arms and into his.

America grabbed for your other arm, but missed when England pulled you farther away from him. Engand led you out of the kitchen and out the front door. America glared at the door for a moment before going to the living room to play games with Tony.

Tony looked at him as he sat down and said, " Uh.. Dude, your pants are-"

"I know... I know..." replied America.

In England's car, you sat staring out the window.

"Soo... I heard you kicked America's butt in laser tag." started England.

You nodded your head, but continued to look at the passing scenery.

He sighed. "You're still mad at me? It was 7 months ago, love. Can't you just forgive me?"

You looked at him, glaring angrily. "You raped me for 5 hours straight. I was hurting for a week."

He glanced at you sadly. "Look, I'm sorry. If you didn't try to piss me off so much, I wouldn't feel the need to get so deviant with you."

You looked back at the window, ignoring him. He sighed and continued driving.

After a while, the car had arrived at a restaurant. You checked the clock, surprised that it was already 1:00.

"I take it you haven't had any lunch yet?" he asked as he held the door for you.

"Not even breakfast." you replied hungrily.

England chuckled. "Did America give you anything to eat, or did he just stuff himself?"

You giggled a bit.

After a while, you both headed back to the car. The next place he took you was better than all the other places you were forced to go to the entire time you were under their control.


	26. Chapter 26

Once the car was parked, you saw that England had taken you to an amusement park with rides of all kinds. He grabbed your hand and didn't let go until you both hopped onto the first ride. You got to choose every ride you wanted to go onto and he just followed and rode with you, helping you when you needed it and paying for everything. After going on more than twenty five rides, you were smiling and more happy than you had been in a long time.

"May I choose the next ride?" asked England.

You smiled and said, "Yeah, sure."

He grabbed your hand and led you towards the other end of the park while you said, "I don't know how to say this, but... thank you. This got a lot of stress out of me. I feel better than I've felt in a long-"

You froze when he stopped at the ride he wanted to go onto. It was the Ferris wheel. Of all the rides, he picked the Ferris wheel. You didn't mind the rocking, nor the slow speed. What you hated was your fear of heights.

He pulled you out of your thoughts and led you to the front of the line. While you were getting on you thought you saw England slip the guy running the ride some money, but you were too distracted by your thoughts of being up in the sky.

Once you both were seated and the door was shut, the ride started to move. As you were slowly lifted higher, you fears rose. You stared out the window, trying to look away, but found that you couldn't. The moment your cart reached the top of the wheel, the ride stopped. You saw smoke rising.

"I'm sorry! We're having technical difficulties!" yelled a man from below.

You froze in your seat as you watched a few guys try to fix it. Suddenly, the cart tilted a bit. You looked over to see England coming in for a kiss. He grabbed your arm, pulled you up onto your feet, and wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you. He forced his tongue into your mouth and held you tightly so you couldn't push him away. He moaned into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around him.

He pulled his lips away from yours softly and laid you on the floor. He slid off his pants and took off your underwear before kneeling over you. You pulled him into another kiss.

"I have to make this quick. We only have five minutes." he whispered into your ear.

He slid into you and immediately sped up. The cart started to move a bit as he slammed into you. You screamed with pleasure. He moaned your name and pounded harder hitting your special spot dead-on. You thrusted your hips against his until you came. You were gasping for air as he continued. A few moments later, he came into you, moaning your name.

He pulled out and you both laid on the floor for another minute. Suddenly, the ride started moving again and he quickly jumped up. He slid your underwear back onto you and got his pants on, while you tried to get up after being pounded into an uncomfortable, metal floor.

Once you both had exited the ride, you whispered to him, "I am so taking a shower as soon as I can...and I am SO going to kill you."

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it." he smirked as he led you to his car.

You fell asleep as he drove you to the next place. When he woke you up, you saw that he had taken you to his house. You yawned and got out of his car. Looking around, you noticed that it was already dark.

"You can"t be sleepy already, love." he said while holding the door for you.

"Well, If whatever's next is like what happened last, then I'm going to need a drink." you stated warily.

He chuckled and gave you a big hug. "Why would you want to forget tonight? Did you hate it that much? I'm sorry, love." He brushed his hand through your hair, and then cupped your cheek. "I hope I can make it better."

You blushed furiously, but looked away. "I-I don't like being raped every night..."

He looked surprized for a moment. "You really hate us... don't you?" He sighed. "I...I'm sorry. You're just too sexy. You make me want to have you day and night. all year long..."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly know how to 'tone it down'." you whispered.

He pulled you into a kiss. His hands roamed your body as his tongue dominated your mouth. You melted at his touch.

He pulled his lips away and said, "How about one more round?"

He started kissing your neck. You were seconds away from falling to the potion once more before you had an idea.

"H-hey.. What's that?" you pointed behind him.

"Huh?" he turned around. "Oh, hey flying mintbunny... wait, can you see him?"

He turned back towards you to see that you were gone. While he was distracted, you had escaped to a hiding spot: behind his couch. You weren't exactly comfortable, but at least you would escape, for now.

He walked into his living room and found you almost instantly. "The faeries told me where you were."

You were about to run off again, when he grabbed your arm. You tried to get him to let go, but he pulled you in and held you tightly. His member poked at you.

"Do you really want to do me when there is all of these magical creatures here?" you asked, in hopes that he'd be too embarrassed.

"I don't care."

"Even though you're sort of small?"

He blinked a few times. "Wh-What?"

"I said 'even though you're small'?"

He looked down as his faced darkened. "Oh you are so getting it now, love..."

His grip tightened on you. You were starting to feel very nervous and regretful at the comment. He threw you onto the couch, tore off your clothing, and stood over you.

"You are going to regret ever saying that." He grabbed your hands and held them above your head.

You tried to kick him, but he sat on your legs. He mumbled some words and a rope appeared around your wrists, tying them to the couch.

He smirked as he removed his own clothes before climbing onto you. You tried to wriggle out of the ropes but they wouldn't budge. You were trapped. He grabbed your boobs and started massaging the nipples. You tried not to moan, but a small one escaped your lips. He continued masaaging your boob with one hand, and he moved the other down to your waist. He rubbed around your opening, then stuck a finger in. Your face was tomato red as he started kissing your neck.

Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving you wanting more, wanting him.

"Heh." he whispered into your ear. "This is how I feel every time you reject me. Every time you piss me off, or leave me in the dust. How do you like this feeling?"

You looked at him with sadnees and lust filled eyes.

"If you tell me how much you want me, I might just finish you up." he said.

You stared into his eyes and said, "P-Please... fuck me..."

He smiled, "Good enough."

His hand cupped your cheek as he gave you a long, passionate kiss. He kneeled on the other end of the couch, spread your legs, and thrusted into you. He started slow, but sped up pretty quickly. He made sure to hit your spot with every thrust, making you moan his name. He pumped harder and harder, pounding you into the couch. You thrusted your hips against his. Your lips met his in a heated kiss leaving you both blushing like crazy. Your mind became more clouded at the pleasure hit you like a tidal wave. He kept hitting that one spot until you heard him scream your name before coming. He pulled out, and fell onto the florr. You both were gasping for air.

"God.. You feel... sooooo good..." he said as he breathed heavily.

After a few moments. England got up from the floor, picked you up, and carried you to his room. He set you on his bed and laid next to you. holding you closely.

"I'm getting you all night long."

...

The next morning, you slept in as long as you possibly could. England kept you up all night long.

"Hello my little maple." you heard from the side of the bed.

You took your pillow off of your face and squinted at the light peeking in from the windows. Canada stood next to the bed, staring at you lovingly.

"Uh... hi..." you said as you tried to sit up.

"I came to pick you up for our date." he smiled. "and I brought you another dress."

He handed you the dress. It was the same color as your eyes, and had a little black belt.

"Thanks." you replied as you grabbed the dress.

"I'll wait outside for you." he left the room.

You got out of bed and put the dress on, examining the dress in the mirror. It only went just past your waist, and was strapless. You sighed and walked out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Canada grabbed your arm and pulled you into a gentle kiss. He, then, led you to his car. Before you left, you could see why it was so easy for Canada to just take you. England was passed out on his bed from last night. Canada gave you one more kiss before driving off towards your next destination.

"Are you excited for our date?" he asked.

You rolled your eyes. "It's just going from one sexual deviant to another."

"You're so cute when your irritated." he smiled at you sweetly.

"And you're never noticed, period."

He glanced at you sadly. "How could you say such a thing?"

He stopped the car. Tears flew from his eyes as he overdramatically reacted to your harsh comment.

"You are an idiot." you started. "You do know that I know your faking for a stupidly dramatic effect, right?"

He sighed. "... I'm sorry..."

"Let me guess. France told you to do that?" you asked.

He nodded. You looked out the window as he started driving again.

After a while, you had fallen asleep in his car. He woke you up once you had arrived at the destination, and helped you out of the car. You were at the Eiffel Tower. He pulled you and led you to the top.

Once you had made it, he pulled you close and said, "I love you." he smiled. "And it makes me happy that I can have you for two days."

"France gave you his day, right?" you asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, and he set up the date."

Canada cupped your cheek with his hand and gave you a small, but very loving kiss. Suddenly, you noticed tha you were the only two there, and that there was a table set up very romantically and cheesily. There was a rose in a small vase inthe center of the table, two fancy candles, and to places set. He took you to the table and pulled out your chair for you. Once you sat down, he pushed it in. He sat in his chair, and almost immediately, a waiter appears. You look up and see that it is France, not surprizing you.

"How are you both doing this evening? Is there anything I can get you." he asked.

"Yes, I would like an explaination for why you had this set up." you said, resting your head on your hand and staring a him.

"You'll see." he looked you seductively for a moment.

Canada smirked and said, "You know what we want."

France nodded and walked off. A moment later, he came back with a bottle of wine and two plates of food. He poured you both some wine before giving you yor plate of food. Your eyes widened. It was your favorite food made with the finest ingredients. They hadn't let you have this in so long.

"I love your beautiful smile." said Canada as he caught you off guard.

You blushed and took a bite.

"It's no wonder that we all want you so much. You're so cute and pretty' and you have so many talents. I heard you could blend in better than me."

Your entire face was red. He smirked at your obvious blush and started eating.

After you both finished eating and you had drank three glasses of wine, France brought a piece of chocolate cake to you. Canada, then, brought his chair around the table and sat next to you. He took a forkful and put it in your mouth. Staring lustfully at you, he pulled you into a kiss.

"Mmm. You taste good." he said as his lips parted from yours. "I want you so much. I need you with me. I have to feel your soft skin against mine, your warm, luscious lips... I need you!"

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passonately. Your arms went around his neck and you tried to deepen the kiss. He moaned into your mouth as his tongue explored every part.

"Your ride is.. huh?" said France when he noticed the kiss. "Oh you little lovebirds. Ohonhonhon. Maybe you two should save that for your next place."

Canada kissed you once more on the cheek, and then led you down the tower and to a limo. The Love Potion still had its effect on you after the kiss, and made you grab for him, kiss him, and want him. After the limo started moving, he pinned you to the floor and kissed you all over.

"Mmm... You are soooo hot..." he whispered into your ear.

His hands groped your boobs, your butt, and pretty much everywhere else he could. He slid off your underwear, pulled up your dress, kissed from your chest, and to down between your legs. You moaned as his tongue delved onto your opening. He licked all over, making sure to get that special spot.

"M-Mathew!" you exclaimed as you came.

He slid your dress off and took of his clothes. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He slid into you as he explored your mouth with his tongue. His lips parted from yours with a low moan while he sped up his pace. He thrusted faster, hitting your special spot every time. You started bucking your hips, meshing them against his. He pounded you into the limo floor harder and harder. He screamed your name with pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, aaah, aaaaaah!" you moaned until you came.

He continued harder and faster. Seconds later, he came. He pulled out and laid next to you on the floor.

Moments later, you heard a voice. "I see you and mon cherie are enjoying yourselves."

"Hm? I forgot you were there." responded Canada.

You looked behind you to see France, drinking wine from a small glass and staring at you lustfully. Right away you knew what was going on. France could resist the potion, but only if he got you every so often. Now was one of those times.

"Oh, look, we've arrived." France smiled as the limo stopped.

After getting dressed, Canada helped you up and led you out of the limo. France followed behind closely. They took you inside a hotel and into the penthouse.

"Are you ready?" asked Canada.

"Oui oui." replied France.

You backed away, but Canada locked the door and France grabbed your arm. He picked you up and carried you to the giant bed in the bedroom.

"If you give me this one time, I can be your ally again, okay?" whispered France as he set you on the bed. "You've become too irresistable... I need to have you."

Canada walked in and took off his clothes. France smirked and took off his own. He brushed a hand through your hair before giving you a long, smooth kiss. Canada slimbed onto the bed, crawled towards you, and pulled off your dress, breaking the kiss. He kissed your waist and nabbed your panties with his teeth, pulling them down your legs. France kissed up your arm and nibbled at your neck. He laid next to you on the bed, opposite of Canada.

"I have the top." said France.

"Then I get the bottom." Canada responded as he lowered his head.

He kissed down your leg, then put it over his shoulder. France put one hand on your boob, and massaged it, while the other hand went to your waist and held on as he kissed from your shoulder to your lips. Canada stuck a finger in you while France kissed down your chest and licked at your nipples. You moaned as the heat rose within you. Canada went faster, adding three more fingers. You came onto his fingers moaning in ecstacy. France continued kissing for another moment before getting onto his knees, one on each side of you, and sliding his erected member into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around it earning a moan and a blush from the country. He started thrusting his his hips. Canada licked his lips as he smirked at the sight, waiting for his turn. France pumped faster until he came in your throat. He pulled out his member and laid next to you.

"I...I th-think we should... leave her to rest... for now..." said France as he tried to catch his breath.

"But-" Canada started, but was cut off by France. "If you let her sleep, then she'll have more energy tomorrow."

Canada came up to you, face to face, and said, "Sleep well, because tomorrow you're mine."

He gave you one last kiss before laying down on the other end of the bed.

Later that night, Canada woke you up with a smirk on his face. He grabbed your arm and gave you a kiss. Before he could pull you off, France grabbed Canada's arm and pulled it off of you.

"If you wanted sex that badly..." started France as he climbed over you and off of the bed. "...Then you should have said so."

Even in the darkness of the night, you could still see a very lustful look in France's eyes as he led Canada into another room.

*''*^*''*

_Thanks for the reviews... I actually have something to address:_

_Ive been having mixed reviews abbout this story, some people like the rape and sexy scenes, but some think i should add more relief. If you'd like I could extend the story (because the ending is within the next 5-10 chapters) and add more relief, then I will, but it would also mean waiting longer until i start the sequel._

_Next order of business:_

_I have also heard about why "Bellesym" doesn't get a period or get pregnant... I was hoping that no one would notice and so I was goin with: She was sprinkled with magic fairy dust and can't get pregnant unless she wants to._

_But now I think this'll please all the more logical readers out there: The love potion makes her unable to have kids, and when she gets her period, they just take her in the butt._

_And lastly:_

_This isn't as important, and therefore could be skipped if you want:_

_I love America and Roma so if America shows off to often or gets "Bellesym" first too often, i am sorry. My lack of sleep and 3 yr old lil sis keep me from editing the story to make it seem more fair._

_Please keep reading! I hope that these helped with understanding the story a bit._


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, you awoke to Canada, naked and carrying you into the living room.

"Whu?" you said as he set you on the ultra plush couch.

"Good morning my little Bellesym." he climbed onto you and kissed you passionately. "Mmmm you know what today is?"

You shook your head. You hadn't seen a calender for a long while now.

"Well, it's my birthday today, and what I want is you. I want you all day long." he kissed your cheek and down your neck as you turned your head to see the TV.

There was a celebration for Canada Day going on. He grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him. He, then, gave you another kiss. His kiss was very steamy, yet loving and romantic.

"Why are you up so early mon cher?" asked France as he walked to the couch from the bedroom. "Oh just leave the poor girl alone."

"What do you mean early? It's almost noon." replied Canada.

"Exactly, I thought I had worn you out enough last night. I came in you until you fainted." responded France, lustfully.

"Hmph, well it's my birthday, and I would like to do the same to Bellesym." Canada smirked at you, and then gave you another kiss.

Quickly thinking, France said somthing he was sure he'd regret later on. "Then I challenge you to a game of Hockey."

As soon as he heard the comment, Canada's head shot up, his eyes meeting France's. "And what do I get if I win."

"Then I will be at your mercy, along with Bellesym, for the rest of the day." France smiled.

Canada smirked back at him. "And if I lose?"

"I get Bellesym for the rest of the day."

Canada thought for a moment before agreeing. After Canada had gotten dressed, you all rode in a limo to the nearest ice rink. Once the match had begun, you sat on a bench, watching France get his butt kicked. Suddenly, you felt a big hug from behind. You looked up to see Russia.

"How're you my little Bellesym?" he asked as he smiled at you sweetly. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"How did you know we were here?" you asked, surprized.

"I saw you in the limo on your way over here." He sat down next to you and gave you a small kiss. "I was hoping to steal you away from them a little early."

Moments later, a body fell in front of you two, taking you out of your conversation. You looked down to see France's half dead body.

"You're mine now." he noticed Russia. "What are you doing here? You can't get her until tomorrow."

"You already had her yesterday, and I know that France doesn't really love her." He stood up, towering over Canada.

The Canadian glared at him. "I'm not giving her up so easily."

"Then I will have to get rid of you, da?" responded Russia.

The two had a staredown for a few seconds before Russia picked up Canada, and locked him in a closet.

"I stole the keys to the ice rink." he said as before throwing them onto the other side of the rink.

He picked you up and carried you to his car. As you were carried out, you could hear Canada screaming for you from the closet.

Russia drove you to his house, while you stared out the window. Suddenly, you had an idea (all that staring out of windows wasn't for nothing).

After arriving at Russia's house, you quickly got out of the car, and ran into the house. When he came inside, you were asleep on the couch.

He gave you a kiss and said, "I will come for you later."

He walked out of the room and upstairs into another room. After a few seconds, you jumped up from the couch and grabbed a bracelet off of your wrist. After a while, it seemed hard to keep the light to call Sumomo with you, so you made it into a bracelet. You shined the light out the window and flickered it a few times. Moments later, she appeared in front of the window. You opened it and she climbed in.

"Hey Bellesym, How've you been? I haven-" You interupted her with a shush.

She looked around for a moment before whispering, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I know that it's far, but do you think that you could go back to the place that you had gotten the love potion and ask about an antidote. If I wasn't so 'busy' and I was able to catch up on some sleep, might've been able to ask before." you yawned.

"Well..." she started. "I've actually been doing that. The guy like totally disappeared and I've been getting other aliens to help me track him down..."

You sighed, and smiled at her. "Thanks. Thank you for all of your help, but I'm about to give up..."

Sumomo gave you a sad look and gasped. "You CANNOT give up! I can't believe this!" she glared at you. "After all these years of rape, you're just going to give up?"

"I don't know what else to do..." you pleaded. "I have to stick to my word so I can't escape, and I don't know how to get them to be less... violent..."

She sighed. "Well, at least think it over. I may be close to finding the guy who made the potion."

She flew out and waved to you as she left. You closed the window and laid back onto the couch. Closing your eyes, you almost fell asleep. You finched a a pair of arms went around you.

"R-Russia?" you asked nervously hoping that he didn't see Sumomo.

"Yes, my little Bellesym?" he whispered lovingly.

"Did you see what I was doing before you came in?"

"No, why?" He looked at you lustfully. "Were you 'preparing' for me?"

You blushed and said, "N-No..."

He squeezed you tighter and put his chin on your head. "I love you. I'm sorry if I am violent. I don't try to be."

Your eyes went wide.

"I said I didn't see anything." Russia continued. "I didn't say anything about hearing it."

"How much did you hear?" you asked, worriedly.

"I heard everything past 'you cannot give up.'" He smirked. "So what was this about a potion?"

"It's a long story..."

He nuzzled your head into his chest. His coat smelled of vodka and his scarf warmed your hair.

"I'd like to hear it." he said warmly.


	29. Chapter 29

After you finished telling your story to Russia, he thought for a moment.

"That is...um... hard to believe." he said looking at you sadly. "Coming from anyone else, I wouldn't trust them."

You laid your head on his shoulder. "Yeah, and it's worn me out sooo much..."

"So my attraction to you could be fake?"

You looked up at him. "Yeah... Sorry."

"Well... at least it explains a lot." he started. "I would never want to actually rape someone I loved. I just can't help myself. I even need to right now..."

You looked down to see that Russia had a massive erection. "D-Does that hurt?"

"Yes, a lot actually."

You giggled a bit. He looked at you for a moment, then pulled you into a hug and held you under him, on the couch. His member pressed against your leg You sighed, waiting for him to tear off your clothes and rape you senseless. Instead, you feel him thrusting against you. He started dry humping you. He moaned as his member rubbed against your leg. You wrapped your arms around his waist while he gave you a passionate kiss. He went faster and faster, saying your name over and over again. Moments later, he came, wetting his pants and the bottom of his coat.

He fell off of the couch and laid in the floor. You could hear his heavy breathing as you stared up at the ceiling.

Your body starting warming up, you felt as if you needed him, craved the sensation of him inside of you. After you couldn't take the thoughts and feelings anymore, youfell off of the couch and onto him.

"Are you okay, Bellesym?" he asked.

You pulled off his coat and tore off his shirt.

"Bellesym!" he exclaimed while grabbing your arms.

You yanked your arms out of his hands and pulled off his pants and underwear. You continued until he was completely exposed.

"You must be on that stage two part." he said as he tried to stop you.

Your lust for him kept your strength up to keep him from stopping him. Once you both were completely naked, you pinned him to the floor. He tried to get free, but failed. You smirked.

"I want you..." you sneered. "NOW!"

He tried to push you off as you positioned yourself on him, sitting up with one knee on each side of him, and stuck him inside of you. He groaned and tried not to let the pleasure and the potion get him. You moved your hips up and down against his. As he fell to the pleasure, he started thrusting his hips against yours. He grabbed your hips, and pounded you against him as hard as he could. You forced him into a kiss, moaning in his mouth. He pumped harder and harder as the warmth rose within you.

"I-Ivan!" you exclaimed as you came.

He slammed himself as deep as he could into you before he came, some spilling out onto him. He pulled you off and set you next to him. You were both breathing heavily as he pulled you close to him.

"D-did I just... rape Russia?" you thought.

You facepalmed. Russia saw this and pulled you closer, kissing you on the forehead.

"I'll help you get rid of the potions effects." he whispered, reassuringly.

The next morning, you awoke in the same spot as last night, still naked, but surprizingly warm. Probably because of the fireplace behind you and Russia's nice hug.

Russia was stroking your hair.

Once he saw that you were awake, he gave you a small kiss on the forehead and whispered, "China is here. You should tell him the truth, too. I understand why you were scared, but I know that China would like to help."

You nodded and started getting up. Russia got up after you and wobbled to his bedroom with an obvious erection.

"Oh, and we can finish our date later." he said before leaving.

You got your clothes back on and went outside to see China. He was waiting just outside the door for you with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, aru." China greeted, shyly.

"Hey, and how are you doing today?" you answered, happily.

Once he had fallen for you, China had become the shy one. He was be the only one, completely effected by the potion, that treated you nicely.

You gave him a big hug as he replied, "G-good."

"So, where are we going to go?" you asked as you walked to his car, him following behind.


	30. Chapter 30

You and China arrived at a field of flowers with a little trail. You got out of the car and stared in awe at its beauty. While you were distracted, China went to the back seat of his car and took out a basket and blanket.

"Oh, a picnic, cool!" You said as he laid out the blanket.

You both sat down on the blanket. The wind blew through your hair as you stared at the field stretching to the horizon. China grasped your hand with his, snapping you out of your trance. He was as red as a tomato as he stared at the beautiful field.

"Uh... China?" you asked.

He looked at you, still wth a flushed face. "Y-yes, aru?"

"There's something important I have to tell you."

Even with a flushed face, he seemed to blush even more. "Y-y-y-yes?"

"Well..."

You told him everything. About the potion, the alien girl, and the troubles.

A few hours later, you had finished explaining your situation. He had a sad look on his face.

"S...So it isn't really love... Or at least not true love, aru..." he said with a melancholic tone in his voice.

You sighed and looked up into the afternoon sky. "Yeah... and I just want to get the cure and see my friends again..."

He looked at you sadly. "I forgot... we've had you captured this entire time... I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You were always the nice one. You are definitely going to make some lucky person happy someday." you giggled hoping it would lighten the mood a bit.

He gave you a small smile. "Well, I want to help, aru. No more rape."

"Well, at the rate that this is going, if we can get one more country to switch sides, the I think I will be able to leave. We just have to be very careful who we choose... I don't want to end up quarentined or something."

"Yeah. Hmm... So we have France, Russia, you, and me." he thought aloud.

Suddenly, a thought popped into your head. "I have an idea!"

"What, aru?"

"Just wait and see." you winked.

He blushed again. "Could we... pretend that... this was a real date for now, though?"

You nodded. "But can we just skip the sex for now. I know that the potion tries to get us to do it, but if we can resist, I'd like to try."

He agreed and opened the basket he had brought. Because of all the talking, you both had completely forgotten about the basket.

Later on, You both went to China's house to rest. You slept in his guest room while he went to his room. Before falling asleep, you could he him moaning as he pleasured himself in his room.

The next morning, you awoke to a phone call. You hadcompletely forgotten that you had a cellphone. Mostly because of the fact that it was specially made to only send and recieve calls or messages from 'certain countries'.

You answered it. "Hello?"

"Bonjour, mon cherie. I heard that Russia took you. Are you okay?" asked France.

"Yeah. I'm with China now. I.. um... told them about the potion. They said that they're on our side."

He paused for a moment. "Hmmm... Did they torture it out of you?"

"No. Russia overheard me talking to Sumomo."

"..."

You sighed. "The alien girl."

"Ah, the girl in pink, oui?"

"Yes. She said that she's looking for the creator of the antidote right now."

"Agh!" he sounded in pain.

"Are you okay?"

He groaned and replied, "Oui. I'm just hurting a little from yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Oui, after a night of resting from hockey. Canada was furious that Russia had taken you. He used me to get rid of his anger... I had to bottom this time. My ass is still bleeding..." He sighed. "It's probably only a small dose of what you went through."

"Yeah..." You thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, I have a plan, but I can't say what it is."

"Okay mon cherie. Oh! I have to go now, Canada's coming back for more. Au revoir!" He hung up before you could respond.

You set your phone next to you and put your hands on your face.

"Are you okay?" you looked towards the door to see China.

"Yeah." you replied. "Just feeling a little bad for France. Canada is chasing him down."

"Oh... Want some breakfast, aru?"

You hopped up and walked to the door while saying, "Yeah, sure."


	31. Chapter 31

After breakfast, you were picked up and carried bridal style out of China's house.

"R-Russia? What are you doing?" you asked.

He smiled and replied, "It turns out that you have one more day until the other counties think your dates are over. The little potion still effects me so I figured one date wouldn't be that bad."

You sighed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a little surprize."

He set you in his car.

After he started driving, Russia assured, "Don't worry, I will try my best not to get pulled in."

Within an hour, you were in Russia's bed getting pounded senseless. He yelled your name as he came. You both were breathing heavily as he pulled out and laid next to you.

"I...I am sorry.. for this happening... again..." said Russia.

"Th...That's okay..." you sighed. "I just want to get the antidote soon..."

He sat up and put his clothes on. "I guess it would be best if you went back to your room in the meeting building." he looked at you sadly. "I don't want to rape you anymore."

You got dressed and met him in his car. Once you had arrived at the building, you ran to your room. You couldn't believe it, but you were glad to be back in your own room. After flopping onto the bed, you caught up on your sleep.

The next morning, you fet a big hug, waking you up.

"Mornin' sunshine." you heard before feeling a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Get off of me!" you exclaimed as you pushed him onto the floor. "What do you want, America?"

He leaned in and replied, "It's my birthday today. I want you to celebrate with me."

He gave you a kiss on he cheek, and then walked to the door.

"I'll meet you in the garden." he said before walking out.

You sighed and got out of bed. Once down in the garden, America jumped out of a bush and sneak attacked you with a hug.

"You are so damn cute." he smiled as he stared into your eyes. "A-anyways, I want to show you something."

"What?" you asked warily.

"Dude, it is sooo awesome!" He exclaimed while leading you through the garden.

You gasped when you saw it. A fifty foot long field of flowers, but that's not what surprized you. Half of the field made the American flag, half made your flag, and in the middle was a heart.

"Dont you just love it?" he exclaimed happily as he stared at the field.

"All I can say is... wow..." You started. "It is going to be a lot harder to tell you this."

"Wah? You didn't already choose someone else, did you?" he looked at you sadly, puppy pouting.

"No.. It's just..."

You explained everything. Amazingly, it took less time because you didn't have to explain about Sumomo as much.

"Nooo... I'm suppose to be the hero, not the rapist..." he spoke sadly.

You were both sitting on a bench nearby. America had his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm going to stop right away!" He stood up and put a fist in the air. "I'm going to help you get the antidote!" He turned to look at you. "I...Oh my god you are so cute..."

You facepalmed.

"Ah! Um, sorry." He sweatdropped. "You just look like an angel. You look better than the best burger ever made. Dude, you are totally irresistable..."

You sighed. "You know, a real hero can resist any danger. Including a love potion."

His eyes went wide. "You're right!" he grinned. "And as the hero, I am going to make sure you get that antidote!"

"Thanks, but that's the problem... the guy who made the potion had disapeared." you said sadly.

"Well, it was in space soooo, why don't you ask Tony?" he said cheerfully.

"Because he hates my guts."

He thought for a moment, whipped out his phone, and dailed Tony's number.

"Hey, dude!" he said into the phone. "Yeah...Hey, No! She is not!... Hey... Hey!... Listen!..." He sighed and handed the phone to you.

"Hey Tony, I'm thinking about never seeing America ever again." you said.

He quieted down. "...I'm listening."

"Okay, I have a love potion on me and need your help getting it off."

You culd hear something break beforhe spoke again. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET A LOVE POTION?"

"I didn't! An alien named Sumomo dropped it on my head!"

He went silent. "D-did you say... Su-Sumomo?"

"Yeah. A girl who wears a lot of pink, white, and hearts."

"YOU MET SUMOMO?"

Your ear almost went numb as you continued to listen.

"She is a space celebrity!... I'll help if you let me meet her."

You smiled. "Okay. I'm giving the phone back to America now."

You handed him the phone. America said okay a few more times before hanging up.

"Okay, he's going to meet us here later." he sat down next to you again.

"Well, well, well." You both looked up to see England sitting near the top of a tall tree. "This seems like a good stopping point."

"Dude, how long have you been there?" asked America.

"Well, I have been here since you had shown her the field of flowers." he smirked and floated down.

"Doesn't your ass hurt?" America asked, making you giggle a bit.

England growled, "That's irrelevant you git."

"Not really." the american laughed.

England facepalmed. "I am NOT letting you get the antidote, whatever it is. Having someone like Bellesym around has helped me so much."

You glared at him. "Am I just some stress reliever to you?"

"Yes. I knew you had some sort of an affection potion or charm, but I would've never thought that you could've actually gotten a hold of a complete love potion. Well, it's more of a lust potion than a love one." he smirked. "Once I discovered that it was in you, I had used it for my own gain."

America was fuming mad. He ran towards England, who mumbled something for a second. He flew up before America could get to him and landed on a tree branch not too far from the ground.

"You can't hide from the hero!" exclaimed America as he started climbing the tree.

England mumbled again and a flash of light appeared in front of America. The light took a transparent, humanoid form.

"Wah!" said America as he fell onto the ground. "A... a ghost!"

England laughed. "You'll never find that antidote. I'll make damn well sure of it!"

He mumbled once more and flew out o the tree and away from the garden.

"Now I know why you didn't want to tell anyone about the potion." said America.


	32. Chapter 32

"Dammit..." America facepalmed. "He's probably going to stop Tony from getting here."

"Yeah..." you looked down sadly. "What are we going to do?"

He pulled you into a hug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that we get that antidote!"

You thought for a moment, and then remembered something important. "Sumomo is still looking for the guy who made the potion. England knows who she is and what she looks like, but he probably doesn't know exactly where she is."

"Cool! Then we just need to find her, and protect her." he replied happily.

"Yeah... hmm... is there any place we could go to meet her that England wouldn't know about?" you asked.

"Um... he never seems to be at his own house."

You facepalmed. "Other than there."

"Umm... Oh I know!" He was about to say before he looked into your eyes.

"Where?" you question anxiously.

"...Huh? Oh right! Sorry, you're just sooo cute." he smiled. "I was thinking about the secret place Japan has."

"He has a secret place?" you were surprized that you hadn't known that.

"Yep. We can head there anytime, but before we go..." he gave you a long passionate kiss.

"Oh shit." was your last thought before he laid you onto the field of flowers, and tore off your clothes.

"N..nooooo... ngh..." you whined and moaned.

He kissed your neck and licked up to your lips. His hands rubbed your thighs, massaged your boobs, and stroked your hair. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I want you so much." he whispered into your ear.

You pulled him into another kiss before pulling off his pants. He licked your boob for a moment, and then held up one of your legs, kissing up it until he licked your opening.

"Aaah...mmm..." you moaned as he licked your special spot.

Warmth welled within you while he sped up. You came on his tongue and caught your breath as he licked his lips. He kissed you up your arm and then passionately on the lips. You pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Moaning in his mouth, you moved your hands to his waist.

"Mmm." he took his lips away from yours and whispered, "You really want it?"

You nodded, still clouded by the pleasure. He thrusted into you, hitting your special spot right away and turning your muscles into jelly. He pumped harder and faster, pounding you into the flowers. Euphoric moans poured from you as the warmth in you grew. He grabbed your waist and thrusted even harder. You came while he pumped harder, thrusting deep into you. After a moment, he came, releasing into you. He pulled and laid next to you.

After taking a moment to register what had happened, America put his hands on his face in frustration. "I can't believe it happened again." he balled his hands into fists. "My heroic willpower isn't enough!" his hands laid flat onto the flowers as he sat up. "We better leave now before I do it again..."

"Ugh..." your eyes shut and you fell asleep before you could get up.

"Bellesyyy..." was the last thing you heard before you drifted off.

...

You awoke hours later in Japan's secret house. America sat next to you, waiting to see your eyes flutter open. He gave you a hug once he saw you were awake.

"Are you okay?" he exclaimed as he continued clinging to you. "You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up!"

Japan walked in with tea. "Oh, Belesym-san, you are awake." He smiled and set the tea on a little table next to the bed. "America-san told me about the love potion. I am very glad that it turns out I am not in love with my friend's girlfriend."

"Huh? Girlfriend?" asked America.

You sat up. "Oh yeah, before I was captured, I think I became Germany's girlfriend."

You rubbed your eyes as America's widened.

"Y-you're Germany's girlfriend?" he put his hands on his face once more while Japan backed away a bit in surprize. "Oh...my...god... I can't believe it!"

"Believe it or not... I probably am." you thought for a moment. "I guess I just forgot after so long."

"Oh my god... dude, that is baaad." America let his face fall onto the bed, his heroic ego crushed.

Japan walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll defend you saying that you helped me after you found out about the potion." you patted his head. "You're like a dog." you giggled at your comment, remembering how Italy had said that about himself before.

America glared at you.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." you giggled once more.

His face softened into a smile. "You are just too cute."

"Um..." you thought for a moment. "I think the potion's getting to you again."

"Huh?... Oh shit, yeah! Hey Japan!" America walked to the door. "Do you have some sort of dungeon or something?"

"Um, well, I have a jail cell downstairs." he showed America to the steps. "Why?"

"I want to lock myself up so I don't rape Bellesym again." America replied sadly.

They were to far away from you for you to hear at this point. You got comfortable before falling asleep again.

Later on, you wake up to noises of yelling.

"Let me out of here!" you here from downstairs. "I will kill you if you don't!"

It was America, and he sounded pissed. Japan ran into your room.

"Bellesym-san, do you mind if I stay in here for a while? America-san has gotten very scary." he asked nervously.

You nodded. After a few moments, the yelling and threats had stopped. You got up, walked into the hallway, and headed to the steps. Japan quickly ran after you.

"A-are you sure you w-want to do this?" he put his hand on yours, which was on the doorknob.

You nodded and opened it. He followed behind you as you headed down the stairs. You ended up in a hallway and tip toed through it. You could hear something far off. Once you were at the end of the hallway, you peeked around the corner to see a long jail cell with America in it.

"Fuuuuuck!" he yelled angrily. "I neeeed heeer!"

He grabbed the bars and tried to pull them apart, bending them by about an inch before giving up.

"I can't last much longer! Let me go!"

He started punching the bars. "Let!" he punched once. "Me!" he punched once more. "Gooo!" he punched again.

"Ah, shit!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hands away. "I will fucking murder you!"

Japan went white with terror.

"Th-those bars are m-made with the strongest metal o-on earth..."he whispered.

You sighed and walked out into the room. America immediately relaxed.

"Bellesym!" he exclaimed happily.

You acted really tired. "Could you please keep it down...?"

"B...Bellesym..." he said sadly. "I need you..."

"Could you please either keep it in your pants, or pleasure yourself?... I am soooo tired..."

"Bellesym..." he puppy pouted as cutely as he could. "...pleeeeaaase...?"

"No." you walked up to the bars. "Just go to bed."

He wrapped his arms around you, through the bars, holding you there.

Before he could do anything, you said, "Alfred, be the hero."

It took a moment before he released you from his grip and looked down.

"I...I'm sorry... You're just so... cute and sexy and... it's just too hard to resist! Ugh!" he threw his arms in the air and sat on a little bed next to the wall.

You walked to Japan, who was now more calm and together. Then, you both went upstairs, and into your respective bedrooms.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, you awoke to the sun shining on your eyes. You sat up and yawned before going to check on America. Once you arrived in the room with the cell, your eyes went wide. Japan was already there and staring at the cell in shock. America laid naked, half hanging off of his bed, with cum covering the floor and bed. You didn't know whether to laugh, or be grossed out.

"Alrighty then... I guess he chose the second choice." you said as you walked next to Japan.

"Hm?" America was waking up. "Oh... Hey Bellesym, hey Japan." he sat up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Wh...Wha... What happened America-san?" stammered Japan.

"Huh?" he looked around. "Oh, yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about Bellesym." he yawned. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yes..." he unlocked the cell. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! I feel..." he fell to the floor.

"America!" you and Japan yelled as you both ran to help him.

"He has a fever." stated Japan.

You remembered what happened when you had a fever. "Get him into the shower!"

Japan picked up his legs, while you grabbed his chest. You both carried him up the steps and into the bathroom. Japan adjusted him in the shower, and you turned it on as cold as possible. America woke up and almost screamed from the coldness of the shower.

"Dudes, what is going on here?" he turned the shower warmer.

"You had a fever... and not just any fever it seems..." you looked down, sadly.

"Wh-what do you mean Bellesym?" he asked nervously.

"You seem to have a love potion on yourself. I'm not exactly sure, but this is one of the only times I've ever seen a fever disappear that fast."

His eyes went wide. "Wha- what? I thought it wasn't contagious!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how you could have gotten it." you sighed and left the bathroom.

After a few minutes, America, Japan, and you met up in the living room. You shined the light in the sky to signal Sumomo.

"Hey, how's it going?" she said a she climbed in the window.

"Hi, do you have any leads on who the creator of the potion is?" You ran to the window.

She froze in her tracks. "Who is that super cute guy over there?" she whispered as she pointed to America.

"That would be America. He's on our side now." you whispered back. "And now I'm sure of this. He has the potion on him too somehow."

Sumomo sighed. "He's one of the guys who raped you?"

You nodded.

"And I'm guessing that the other super cute boy is Japan, then?"

You nodded once more.

"Well, anyways, so far I've got an address. I was planning to check it out before you called me." she handed you a piece of paper with an address for a Japanese household.

"The guy lives in Tokyo, Japan." you read the address aloud.

"Cool! Lets get going!" exclaimed America as he ran up to the both of you.

You all hopped into Japan's car. Boys in the front, with Japan driving, and girls in the back. Sumomo grabbed a bottle out of her pocket and handed it to you. It was the bottle that her potion was in.

"I found out that the label opens into a booklet." she said while taking the label off.

"Wow..." you saw all the different languages.

After flipping through a few pages, you found a language from earth.

"Love Potion." you read aloud. "If plants come in contact with fluids from organism affected by potion, will create more potion. Well, that explains how you got affected."

"Yeah..." agreed America.

Sumomo thought for a moment. "In a bed of flowers?"

"Yeah." you looked at the booklet again. "Two people affected by the potion will not fall for each other once the potion has set in. Warning: not for Pekoponians."

"Pekoponians are earthlings." said Sumomo and America.

"I figured... I wonder if that counts countries too..." you thought aloud, then read more. "If used on Pekoponian, expect fever once potion has set in, and overproduction of love pheromones... So basically, people fall harder than usual for us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." replied Sumomo.

You read another line, "May also cause major sleepiness."

After reading the rest of the label, you arrived at the house. You got out and ran to the door, everyone else following behind.

After you knocked, a girl with pink hair and pigtails opened the door.

"Hi." you said, nicely. "We're looking for a guy named..." you thought for a moment, and the whispered to Sumomo, "What's this guy's name?"

"Kululu." she said to the girl.

The girl went from surprised to unhappy. "Oh, you're here for the stupid frogs." she sighed. "Follow me. Oh, and my name is Natsumi, by the way."

Natsumi led you down a small door to a basement like area. she opened a gray door with a yellow star on it to reveal one of the coolest bedrooms you've ever seen.

"Ask the stupid frog." said Natsumi before walking off.

"Gero?"

You looked over to see a little, green, frog-like alien.

"Um..." you started. "We're looking for Kululu."

"Kukukukukuuu..." laughter echoed through the room as the door shut, closing you all in the room.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke. Once it cleared, there stood a yellow, frog-like alien with swirl glasses and an orange hat.

"Kukukuuu, took you long enough to find me." said the frog. "I am Kululu."

"Wait!" exclaimed Keroro. "Are you Sumomo?"

Sumomo giggled and said, "Nice to meet another fan!"

"Back to what's important here..." you started. "How did you know we were coming, and do you have an antidote for your little love potion?"

Kululu pushed a button, teleporting you, Sumomo, Japan, and America to his lab. He pushed a few buttons on his computer and put a picture on the screen. It showed an add in a few different languages saying, "Searching for creator of 'Love Potion' near Andromeda galaxy."

"So which one did you buy?" asked Kululu.

Sumomo took out the bottle and handed it to Kululu.

"Kukukuu... So you had this one... I press." and with that, he pushed a button, making a blue potion appear in his hand. "That'll be 85000 Yen."

Sumomo took some money out of her pocket and said, "Three please."

Kululu handed her three. "Kukukuuu, come again..."

He pressed a button, teleporting you all back to the room with the green frog. Sumomo handed you and America a potion each.

"This time we should read the label first." you suggested while leaving the house.

"I don't think so, love!" You looked up from the label to see England, standing next to the road. "Hand her over and no one gets hurt."

"How did you find us?" you asked angrily.

"I tagged a faery to you a while ago." he laughed.

"England, you bastard, I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed America.

"Just leave her alone." said Japan.

"Oh, look at the wannabe heroes." England mocked.

"Who are you calling wannabe?" America ran towards England, ready to punch him.

England mumbled something and a clear blue bubble appeared around America. Then another few appeared around you, Sumomo, and Japan. You were all in separate bubbles.

"England, Arthur..." you said sadly. "Just... at least let them go. They were just helping me, I don't want them to get hurt."

"Ah, ah ah." he shook his head as your bubble moved closer to him. "If I do that, then they will attack me or get help to take you back."

"But!"

"No!" he smirked. "I am so getting you tonight, love."

He mumbled again and there was a flash of light. Once you opened your eyes, you saw that you were in England's dungeon-like magic room. America, Japan, and Sumomo were all asleep in there bubbles. Suddenly, your bubble popped and you were dropped into England's arms.

"What the fuck?" you tried to squirm free, but couldn't. "Let me go you ass!"

"Never, my little sex doll." he carried you to his bedroom, where someone else was happily waiting.

"Hello my little maple." Canada was naked and staring at you with major lust. "I need you, NOW."

"I'm the one who captured her, I should get her first!" claimed England. "Plus, you already have a sex toy."

Canada glared at him. "Fine, but don't complain if you hear screams tonight. I'm driving Francis into the bed."

"I'd love it if that stupid frog got what was coming to him." England said before Canada walked out.

England set your struggling body on the bed. Before you could run for it, ropes came out from behind the bed and tied your hands to the headboard. He walked to he bed, leaned in, and kissed you as passionately as he could, holding you until he was sure you had fallen to the potion. He released your hands and tore off your clothes.

"I want to hear you scream my name, to want me more than anyone else." he said while taking off his clothes.

After he had gotten onto the bed, you flipped him onto his back and took his member into your mouth. He smirked as you started bobbing your head. You swirled your tongue around him and sucked harder. He moaned and tried to thrust his hips, but you held him down. Once he came, you swallowed it and crawled up to his face.

"You... are so... good at that..." he said, catching his breath.

Suddenly, he pushed you onto your back and thrusted into you. He pounded you into the bed, pumping harder every second. You moaned and grabbed the sheets under you. He kissed you and brushed his hands through your hair as he went faster. You wrapped your arms around him and thrusted your hips. Your mind was clouded with pleasure. Warmth rose within you. He moaned your name over and over again into your ear.

"Ah, ah, aah, aaaah." you moaned as he hit your special spot.

You came, while he continued getting harder. He grabbed your waist and pumped into you as fast a he could. He came with a groan and pulled out, landing next to you and pulling you close.

After taking a quick breath, you tried to punch him, but the ropes came back and tied you to the headboard again.

"You fucking ass!" you screamed.

"Oh, someone wants to be defiant." he chuckled.

"Go to Hell!" you exclaimed angrily.

He got of the bed and walked to his closet. There was a cardboard box that he set on a small table. Two more ropes came up and tied your feet to the bed. His back was to you as he dug around in the box. He turned around to reveal a blue, vibrating dildo. Your eyes went wide. It looked bigger than even Russia's member.

"N-no, please don't." You said warily.

He smirked and slid it into you, then set it at a low vibration.

"I'll make you suffer, love." he chuckled, then left the room for a moment.

When he came back, he turned the vibration higher, and then gave you a long passionate kiss. You thrusted you hips in the air, lost in the ecstasy.

"You are so cute." he whispered into your ear.

You barely heard him. He turned up the vibrator all the way, making you scream in pleasure. While you were distracted, he chanted a spell. Once he was finished, he turned off the vibrator, took it out, and let the ropes free your arms and legs. You were begging for him, wanting the feeling of his hot skin against yours.

"Say you're my sexy mistress." he whispered.

"I...I'm your s-sexy mistress..." you panted.

"Good." he positioned himself over you. "Now beg. Beg for me my mistress."

"I want you... I want you to fuck me... "

He whispered into your ear. "More."

"I want you to pound me all night long... fuck me hard... just please fuck me!" you yelled, wanting him so much.

He slid into you, and sped up very quickly.

"Oh, ooooh, harder... harder..." you moaned.

He listened and slammed into you, hitting your special spot again. You lost control and started thrusting your hips in a frenzy. Moaning with every thrust. He kissed you lovingly, holding the back of your head with his hand. You came, moaning into the kiss. His lips parted yours and he came, yelling your name. He pulled out and laid next to you.

Before you could regain full control of your body, he said something that surprised you. "I love you so much. More than anyone else in the world."

He held you close and put your head on his chest. You both fell asleep that way.

The next morning, you awoke to a kiss from England. He brushed his hand through your hair, but made sure to stop before the potion could take hold of you.

"I'm getting some breakfast. You want some?" he asked.

"..." you were completely in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." he got up and walked to the kitchen.

You sat up, thought for a moment, and then walked out to the living room. France was there, and laying on his stomach on the couch.

You kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked at you surprised, an then sadly. "So, they really did catch you, mon cherie..." he flinched. "Ah... My ass is killing me... Canada has been so... dominant lately... I haven't gotten a rest."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I guess I could've saved your ass if I suggested a threesome." you looked down.

"That's okay mon cherie, I'm just not used to being bottom. It's not your fault." he sighed. "I'm just glad you didn't have to suffer through Canada's rage last night."

"Thanks." you smiled at him.

"By the way, you know you're naked, right, mon cherie?"

"Yeah." you sighed. "But at this point, I really don't think it makes much of a difference... and he already ripped my clothes... again..."

"Ah..." he replied. "Oh, I want to warn you, They will be acting extra nice around you for a while. They are going to see who can win your heart. Also, at some point in time, England put a spell on you. Something about not being able to leave the property. He put the same thing onto me."

"What?" you sighed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, mon cherie." France pet your hair.

"Get your bloody hands off of her!" England yelled from behind you.

"I was just talking to him. He seems to be my only friend here..." you said sadly.

England blushed a bit. He set some food for you on a table next to France. You could barely tell what he had made for you.

"Could you get me some orange juice?" you asked cutely.

"Anything for you, love." He gave you a kiss on the cheek before he walked out.

While he was in the kitchen, you turned to France and whispered, "How do you burn cereal?"

He shrugged just before England walked back in.

"Here you go." he said as he handed you your orange juice.

Canada walked in, completely naked. "There you are my little maple." he picked you up bridal style. "Let's get you something edible."

"What!" England glared at Canada. "My food is edible..." he stepped closer. "... and you know it."

"Like I said before, just because sewer rats can stomach it, doesn't mean it won't kill Bellesym." Canada glared back.

"Um..." you started. "If I have a choice here... I choose soggy pancakes over burnt cereal."

"Soggy?..."

"Burnt?..."

They glared at you.

"It seems Miss Bellesym needs to be taught a lesson." England said as he stared at you seductively.

"Yes. Shall we?" replied Canada as he did the same.

"Definitely." responded England.

Canada brought you to a big bedroom with beautiful satin sheets, heart shaped pillows, and a big, heart shaped bed.

"Wow... mega cheesy..." you said, giggling a bit.

"Shush, or I'll get the sex toys again." threatened England.

"You have sex toys?" asked Canada. "Could you grab one?"

"I like where this is going." England ran to his room.

Once he came back, he set the box on the floor next to the bed. Canada set you down in center of the bed and picked one up. It was about the same as the one that England had put into you, except this one was pink. England grabbed another one that was a bit smaller, but also longer. You quickly rolled, to the edge of the bed, but before you could get off, ropes tied your arms and legs. Your arms to the top of the bed, your legs spread apart.

"What is with these damn ropes!" you exclaimed angrily.

"So you don't escape, of course." said Canada.

While you struggled with the ropes, Canada slipped the pink dildo into you. You froze for a moment, but then struggled with the ropes again. He started moving it in and out of you. At first, you kept struggling, but then you started thrusting your hips, wanting more.

"My turn." England hopped onto the bed.

Canada turned on the vibration and sat next to your head. England slid in his dildo and started moving it in and out, next to Canada's. You thrusted your hips in a frenzy as a warmth grew within you. You came moments later, and England took the dildos out.

"Remember what I told you, Canada, as long as we don't pleasure her directly, she'll be stuck in stage two of the potion." England smirked. "And god do I love stage two."

"S-stop hurting her!"

They looked at the door to see France, struggling to stand up, and smirked. With one look, they both knew what each other was thinking.

"Come join us." offered Canada.

"Yeah, she wants it. Don't you Bellesym" asked England as he stroked your thighs.

You nodded.

France glared at them. "No, mon cherie does not deserve this kind of treatment. Please let her go. I can take her place."

"If you come join us, then I'll let her friends go." England motioned for him to come to them.

"You... urgh...fine... I'll join you, but you better not hurt her." France limped to the bed and climbed on.

"Grab the yellow one." said England as he pointed to the box.

Canada looked for a moment before pulling out a gigantic yellow vibrating dildo. England grabbed it and set it next to you. France had a worried look on his face. England grabbed the pink one and inserted it into your butt. He moved it in and out until he felt that it could move easily, then inserted the longer one. After the both could move easily enough, he took them both out and inserted the yellow one. Canada crawled next to France, who was now in between the two countries.

"Last time this happened, America was at this end instead of France." giggled Canada.

France shook his head, remembering the sevensome they forced upon you because you wouldn't say who had you the night before.

"I'll go first." said England before he slid his member into your opening.

Canada came after, and then France. All three of their hot members were in you. They moved simultaneously, hitting your special bundle of nerves almost right away. You screamed in pleasure, thrusting against them.

"H-harder!... harder!" you yelled as the pleasure clouded your head.

They slammed into you, pounding you harder with every thrust. You came, slicking their hot lengths. The pounded faster, so close to release. They came, moaning and panting. They pulled out and laid with you. England on one side, Canada one the other, and France hugging your waist. France quickly took the vibrator out of you before the potion could affect you again.

The next morning, you awoke to sounds of yelling. You rubbed your eyes and sat up. You had an aching pain in your lower region, but at this point you were used to it. You got up and followed the noises.

"Well, fuck you!" you heard England yell.

He was just closing the front door when you walked into his living room.

"What was that?" you asked as you rubbed your eyes.

"Your friends are just pissed that I released them, but not you." he laid on the couch.

"Y-you released my friends?" you asked happily. "Thanks."

He blushed a bit before turning the TV on. You sat in a comfy chair, next to the couch.

Later on, you heard a loud explosion.

"Come with me!" France grabbed your arm and led you to England's magic room.

You both huddled in a corner near the door. England was in there, sitting in the middle of a magic circle, in the middle of the room.

"He made a barrier around the house, and is trying to keep it strong right now." said France as he held you close to him. "That explosion was from your friends attacking. They are trying to get you back."


	34. Chapter 34

France held you close so that any falling rubble wouldn't hurt you. You heard England growl off in his circle. He started chanting louder, looking a little worried. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and England fell down, panting. He hopped up and ran to you both.

"Hang on." he put his arms around you and France.

He chanted some words and the scenery changed. You were teleported to Canada's house. He looked around and sighed.

"Why are we at Canada's?" you asked. "I thought we couldn't leave your property."

He glared at France. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because she needed to know." France glared back.

"Go to hell you bloody frog!" he grabbed your arm and pulled you close.

France stood up. "I can't take it anymore! I don't care what happens, I'm getting her out of here." He pulled you out of England's arms.

England smirked. "Fine, I don't care. Try your best, you can't leave!"

France grabbed your arm and pulled you outside. He stopped right next to the barrier protecting Canada's house.

"I am very sorry, but I have been able to break the barrier the entire time..." He sighed and put his hand against it. "I just didn't try it because there is only a chance it will work, and there's a chance that it would... kill me. It was my last resort, because if I died, I wouldn't be able to be your lifeline."

You were frozen with shock. "H-how?"

He looked at you. "I learned it a long time ago when England would... dominate me." he looked back at the barrier. "Once it's open, run. Run as fast as you can. America's house shouldn't be far from here."

"F-France..." you just nodded and waited, hoping he would survive.

He put his other hand onto the barrier, next to the first and chanted words softly. He got louder as a flash of light appeared. The barrier dissapeared and he fell to his knees.

"France!" you exclaimed worriedly.

He clutched his side and yelled, "Go!... G-go!"

You ran as fast as you could, passing many different houses. After about a half an hour of running and hiding, you arrived at America's house. He wasn't home, but Tony was.

He answered the door. "Who the fuck-" he froze when he saw you.

"Please... P-please let m-me in..." you pleaded.

He moved out of the doorway. You walked in and leaned against a wall in the hallway. Tony slowly closed the door, still in shock.

"Bellesym?" he paused. "I... I thought you were... captured."

You were both silent except for tyour heavy breathing from all of the running. He left the room for a moment and came back with one of America's T-shirts. You put it on and thanked him.

"A-are you okay?" he said as he led you to the couch. "I'll call America."

Tony ran to the phone and dialed America's cell. Teardrops formed in your eyes. You wiped your eyes with the superhero shirt.

"Hey, yeah, it's me." said Tony. "Bellesym is at your house... No, I'm not kidding... I'm not fucking kidding you, dude!... Fine, I'll put a crying girl on the fucking phone!" He handed you the phone.

"H...H-hello A-America..." you stammered through your crying.

"Bellesym!" he exclaimed throught the phone. "We'll get ther as soon as we possibly can!"

"No!" you took a breath. "You need to go to Canada's house first. France is on the lawn, badly injured, and the barrier is down. I can wait..."

You could hear America sigh. "Okay, We're heading towards Canada's house. Hang tight, okay?"

He hung up. You laid your head down and started to cry again. Tony laid a blanket over you and sat on the floor in front of the TV to play video games.

After a while, someone ran in the door. "Bellesym!"

You jumped up once you heard the voice, and ran to the door. Germany met you in the hallway, pulling you into a hug.

"I missed you so much." a tear hit your hair. "I have been fighting for you. I never want to lose you again."

You squeezed him harder.

"I mean... I-if you want to be with me..."

You looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes, and said, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

He picked you up bridal style, gave you a loving kiss, and carried you out to his car. He put you in the passenger seat. Sumomo and Italy were making out in the back seat. Before Germany drove off, America ran to your window.

"Hey, you forgot something!" he handed you a blue bottle.

"The antidote! Thank you so much." you smiled. "Oh, and I'll return your shirt later."

"Nah, don't worry about it!" he backed away from the car and waved as Germany drove off.

Once you arrived at your house, the four of you started cleaning up. No one had been there in decades. Dust, rotten food, cobwebs, you all got rid of them.

"Whew... we're finished." you said as you flopped onto the couch.

"Now I can finally do this." Germany cupped a hand on your cheek and gave you a deep kiss.

"Ahem."

You and Germany looked over to see Sumomo holding the antidote. Germany and you sweatdropped before you grabbed the bottle.

"Well.." you started. "Here's to no more rape!"

You held it up and clinked your bottle against Sumomo's before you both chugged it down. Everything went black. When you awoke, Germany was hugging you and the bed was creaking upstairs. You sighed.

"Hallo, miene schonheit." Germany squeezed you tighter as you laid on the couch. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Did the antidote work?" you asked wearily.

"I don't think so. Italy says it worked on you, but you still look as beautiful as when you first had it."

You smiled at him and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

...

Later on, in the prison wing of the meeting building, England was tied to a chair and seven countries glared at him furiously. It was America, Russia, China, Spain, Romano, Austria, and Prussia.

"You messed with Bellesym." said China.

"The lover of miene bruder." said Prussia.

"My friend." said America.

"Mi amiga mejor." said Spain.

"And now you'll have to pay." said Russia.

England gulped. "Wh-whatever. I can take it, whatever you do to me!" he glared back at them.

"Oh, it's not us you have to worry about." America pointed to the doorway. "It's him."

Germany walked in with an aura so dark, it scared even Russia.

"You might want to leave. It is going to get very messy in here." growled Germany.

The seven other countries left.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me here with him!" screamed England.

Once the door closed, Germany walked towards England with a crowbar. England shut his eyed tightly and prepared for the torturous revenge he was about to get. Suddenly, he saw a glow. The ring on the ring finger of his right hand started glowing for a moment. He smirked, and mumbled a spell. With a flash of light, England was gone. Germany dropped his crowbar and ran out of the room.

"England escaped!"

...

In the garden area, one of England's faeries had spotted something.

"Master England, you've escaped!" A little green faery flew to him as he walked down the meadow in the garden. "I'm so happy!"

"Why thank you, Celia. Have you found the spot?"

"Yes, follow me!" she flew to the end of the garden.

England smiled when he saw a small patch of pink flowers in the giant U.S. and Bellesymian flags made from flowers.

He smirked. "I am getting my new little slave."

-To Be Continued-

_Thanks for reading and for all your support!_

_reviews:_

_Lacy: Don't worry, when one door closes, another opens. XD Peace!_

_Guest (Mew Ayame-chan?): Lolz XD I wish I could play video games! XDDD I think Ameri-cop is coolier, but I also prefer Punk England. *nosebleed from thoughts of Punk England*_

_Miki-chi23: Lolz, yeah... It seems reversed. XDDD_

_I have on more thing to say before I start any sequels and such.:_

**_Continue on to view a few chapters regarding a few events that occurred during the giant time skip._**

_**Also: The second part of this story is called "Hetalia X Reader: Choranae's Love"**_

_**And the third part is called "Hetalia X Reader: Asoria's Intruder"**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Sumomo's Potion: Aftershock- Part one**

Today was a very nice day. It was a clear, sunny day, with little chance of rain, and very springlike weather. A cold was spreading around the house and America, Canada, and China were sick. Even though they raped you senseless, you felt like getting them some chicken noodle soup.  
>You were walking to the market, when a pair of arms came around you and pulled you into a long, black limo.<p>

"Hey Bella." said a little Italian as he pulled you close.

It was Romano, and he was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a black pinstripe fedora.

"I'm sorry, bella, but after that one time, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"O-okay, well I got to go." you responded quickly.

"No, bella! Please! Can I have you.. just once?" he pleaded.

This was the longest you had ever seen Romano without him pissed off or swearing.

"Please. I had to use my mafia just to find you without getting caught." he stared into your eyes, and then pulled you into a deep, loving kiss.

You unbuttoned his jacket as he tilted your body onto the cushioned seat. His tongue dominated your mouth, and explored every part of it. He groped your boobs and pressed you against the  
>seat.<p>

"Oh, bella, I want you... I fucking need you!" he stripped down.

"W-wait, Roma-" He cut you off with another kiss.

He pulled off your dress, and kissed you down your neck. After he pulled off your bra and panties, he rubbed your thighs and licked your boob. Moaning, you pulled his head up and kissed him. Suddenly, he grabbed your waist and thrusted into you. You wrapped your arms around him as his hands roamed your body. He was slow and steady at first, but sped up quickly.

"Lovi... oh~" you moaned.

He sped up even more while you thrusted your hips against his. He got faster and faster, getting pleasured moans from you.

"Oh Bella~!" he exclaimed as he came, releasing inside of you.

He thrusted a moment longer, pumping until he was done. He pulled out and laid next to you on the cushioned seat, holding you lovingly.

"Sorry it had to be so quick, I don't want to get caught." he smiled. "So, what were you doing before I got you, bella?"

You sighed. "I was getting a few cans of chicken noodle soup, why?"

He got up and grabbed his cellphone. "Hey Bastardo! Deliver the best fucking chicken noodle soup in the world to my limo! Make sure to get a lot, and don't fucking mess this up or your ass is dead!" he hung up and laid with you again.

Moments later, there was a knock on the limo door. Romano got up and opened it, uncaring that he was still naked.

"Here's the soup, boss." said a man with a plain black fedora and a black suit.

He grabbed the bag, and closed the door.

"Here. It is the very best." he handed you the bag.

You sat up and put your clothes on. "Thanks..."

He gave you a hug before saying, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Um, thanks... Tell Italy, Sumomo, and Germany that I said hi." you opened the door and waved as you stepped out.

Once you arrived back at the building, you brought the soup to the three countries, who were laying in the living room.

"Thankies." said America in his cutest face.

"You're not getting any sex. Especially not when you're sick." you glared at him.

He pouted in his cutest pout face. "You're soooo meeeean!"

"I will wait until I'm not sick anymore. You're worth it." said China before eating some more soup.

"Well, I can't when there's a sexy nurse here." Canada licked his lips.

"Shut up and eat." you said before walking out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sumomo's Potion: Aftershock- Part two**

"She's mine!" yelled America as he tugged on your arm.

"Nyet! She is mine!" exclaimed Russia as he tugged on your other arm.

The two glared at each other as their cold war raged on, and you were directly in the center of it. They started doing this on a daily basis, luckily the other countries were able to step in sometimes, but on days like today, they would get so scary.

"You fucking commie bastard!"

"At least I'm not a greedy capitalist pig!"

You fell to the floor as they continued to grasp your arms.

You couldn't take it anymore and decided to give up. "I'll give you both a threesome if you just stop!"

They froze. "What?"

You already regretted what you had offered. They smirked lustfully as they pulled you up.

"I'll agree. You?"

"Yes."

They brought you to your room and laid you on the bed.

"I call front." said America as he took off his shirt, revealing his finely toned chest.

"I don't mind her back." stated Russia wile removing his coat and boots. "Just a long as I get her boobs."

"Oh yeah, well, I get her luscious lips." he smirked.

"I get her nice ass." mocked Russia. "And her beautiful legs."

You sighed. "Can you guys get on with it?..."

They looked towards you again, their eyes darkened with lust. At this point, they were completely naked. They pulled off your clothes, kissing you all over. Russia hugged you from behind, groping your boobs and massaging them. America cupped his hand on your cheek and gave you a very skilled kiss. Pleasure grew within you as they continued. America's lips parted yours while Russia's hands went lower, rubbing between your thighs. America cupped a hand on one boob and licked the other.

After a moment, they figured that that was enough and they sandwiched you between them. The two countries gave you a few more kisses before sliding their giant members into you. You flinched for a moment, the biggest in the building were both inside of you. They started thrusting faster, harder, making a wave of euphoric moans stream from you. Sweat beaded on their hot bodies. America gave you a long, smooth kiss, while Russia groped you all over and kissed your neck. They went harder, hitting your sweet spot dead on, and making the pleasure overflow in you and you came.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes!" America repeated under his breath.

Russia groaned with every thrust. The two countries went a few moments later before coming in you. They thrusted a few more times before pulling out and fighting over your limp body. They ended up falling asleep cuddling one side each.

By the next morning, they were fighting over you again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sumomo's Potion: Aftershock- Part three**

You were just forced into a threesome with China and Canada. When they fell asleep, cuddling with you, you carefully snuck out of their arms and into the hallway, naked. Tiptoing as fast as possible, you sprinted to your room. Suddenly, you were caught in a pair of arms.

"Where do you think your going?"

You were caught from behind by England. He starting kissing and nipping at your neck. Your cheeks got very rosy as you leaned your head back onto his shoulder.

Quickly thinking, you kicked your foot back, hitting right between his legs. He fell to the floor cursing. You ran as fast as you could, only to end up caught in the arms of another country.

"Hey cutie!" America gave you a long kiss, holding you into it.

After about a minute of kissing, someone drop kicked America. You looked over to see Canada, still naked, smirking, and pulling you closer.

"My sweet maple." he stared into your eyes before pulling you into a kiss. "Why did you leave my room?"

Having succumbed to the potion, you just laid your head on his chest. He smiled and picked you up bridal style, carrying you into his room. You laid on his bed, waiting for him to pounce on you. He locked the door and looked at you seductively.

"You are sooo irresistable..." he licked his lips, before climbing onto the end of the bed and crawling up to your face.

He cupped a hand on your cheek as he kissed you passionately. Your cheeks flushed as his other hand made its way down to your thighs, rubbing and circling around your opening. He licked from your waist to your chest before going lower again and sticking his tongue into you. You gasped at the intrusion and grabbed the sheets under you. He skillfully manuevered his tongue into every area he could. After a few seconds, he stopped and kissed up to your neck, licking and nipping at your skin.

"Are you ready?" Canada positioned himself over you and smiled lustfully.

You nodded and immediately felt him thrust into you. He started at a very fast rate, pumping in a frenzy.

"Mmm, so good!" he half moaned, half yelled as he pounded harder.

You wrapped your arms around him and thrusted against his heat. Your vision went white when he hit a certain spot. Heat builded up inside of you until you came. He continued getting faster and faster, saying your name under his breath with every pump. Moments later, he came, gasping for air for a few seconds before pulling out and holding you close to him. His hand brushed through your hair as he stared lovingly into your eyes.

"J'taime my maple." he pecked you on the lips before holding your head against his chest.

A few minutes later, another country came in and stole you away from Canada while he was asleep.

"Hello my little Bellesym." Russia smiled at you as he carried you to his room...

*''*^*''*

_Sorry for everyone who reads "Sumomo's Potion: Aftershock", if anyone actually does. I am not continuing this story. I am also not violating my vow (written out on my profile) because this story would've technically had no end, because it's basically just a collection of oneshots strung together by one bigger, separate story. :3_


End file.
